England's famous People
by Laughlover1011
Summary: New neighbors from England! Bella and her siblings Rose and jazz are excited to meet them. But then Rosalie signed them up for a WelcomingComittee. The Cullens have a secret! What is it? Can this secret be dangerous? Read and find out! R&R pls! All human!
1. Sneak Peak

**A new fan fiction!!!! I know i I'm not even done with My first one yet but still. I had a dream and i wanted to write it so bad so here it is...**

Bella POV:

I sighed. Today the Bensons are moving. Not that I was close to them, but they were very kind...

Then i started laughing so hard.

_Who am i kidding? _I thought to myself. Everyone wanted the Bensons out every since they got here. Let's just say that's Mr. and Mrs. Bensons daughter _Victoria _was pure evil. And That her parents are unbelievably Obnoxious and Greedy. Yeah they were kind, _that _Kind.

Anyways, I was looking at the window looking enthusiastically as the last of The Bensons moving truck left.

Then when the truck went over the street everybody on the block was doing a happy dance.

Guess Me and my siblings are not the only ones who's _Not _going to miss The Bensons...

******************************************************

**What do you think? This just well... Like a summary Or like a sneak peek just gonna start with 2 chapters. Review please.**


	2. Neighbors

**Now this is a real chapter Sorry if the first one was not really good but i needed to know what you think. Anyways Chapter 1..**

Bella POV:

I'm Isabella Marie Swan and i have 2 siblings, who are older than me and never lets me forget it, Jasper and Rosalie their twins.

I sighed. This was going to be Embarrassing.

And you want to know why? Yeah? Good!

Well my Very loving(so not true) sister signed me and jasper to be the Welcoming committee for our new Neighbors Cullens. I hate Rosalie. And besides i thought a welcoming committee is only suppose to be a sarcastic comeback i never knew there was such thing like it.

''Bella are you ready? Their almost here ya know.'' Rosalie said through my door.

''No I'm not ready and nor do i plan to be.'' I told her.

She opened the door and sat by me on the bed.

''Don't worry it just ones beside it's not raining here today in Forks, I know a miracle and besides It's April Fools day!'' Rosalie told me shaking with laughter.

I glared at her.

''How many times to me and Jasper have to tell you? APRIL FOOL'S DAY ENDED 2 WEEKS AGO!!'' I yelled at her exasperated.

''I know but still..'' She trailed off.

''GUYS!!! GUYS!! Oops wrong word. GIRLS!!! GIRLS!! They're here!!'' Jasper screamed like a girl seeing the hottest guy band and running to my room, opening my window.

''Are you sure you're not a girl yourself?'' I asked Jasper. I heard Rosalie giggle beside me.

Jasper glared at me.

''No I'm not and look they're here!!!!'' He yelled pointing to the house in front of ours.

I whack his finger away.

''Hey what was that for?'' He asked me.

''Didn't mom and dad tell you that it is not polite to point?'' I pointed out.

Rosalie laughed harder this time.

''She's right.'' Rosalie said laughing.

''And did mom and dad tell you I'm older than you?'' Jasper said.

I scowled. See? He never let's me forget it.

''Yeah but Rosalie's the oldest.'' I told him smug.

He scoffed.

''For,like, 10 minutes she is!'' He said.

We fell silent for a moment as the _Cullens _moving truck or whatever you call it, stopped in front of the house's porch and started removing the furnitures to put inside the house. Then a black Mercedes Benz **(Okay sorry about this but i forgot the car Carlisle had in twilight I think it's a Mercedes but I'm not sure so...) **And a man with blond hair who, also, looked that just celebrated his 20th birthday got out of the car and went to the other side of the car to open the door for a woman with caramel colored hair who, again, looks like she's just celebrated 20 came out and hugged the guy.

''I think those are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.'' Jasper said.

''Really?'' Me and Rosalie asked together.

''Yeah... Are you being sarcastic?'' Jasper asked.

''No.'' Me and Rosalie said together.

Just then Tow trucks started to arrive with, What i thought was for the Cullens, A yellow 911 turbo, a silver Volvo, and a BMW red convertible.

Jasper wolf whistled.

''Wow these guys are rich!'' He said.

I smacked him, this time, right on the head.

''Doesn't mean they're rich doesn't mean you use them jasper.'' I scolded at him.

''Yes Mommy.'' He told.

''Yuck! Don't call me that ever again.'' I told him.

''Fine by me.'' He shrugged.

''Can you both shut up? Look!'' Rosalie said pointing to a jeep that stopped in front the House. 2 girls and 2 guys were standing at the open space of the jeep. The tallest guy was very muscular and had curly, short, brown hair. And the other Guy was only shorter than the other for a few inches he had reddish, brown hair and emerald green eyes. And he was also good looking not to mention attractive. Whoa there girl! Attractive? You've just seen the Guy remember? But he is attractive.

So my mind fought with itself for about a minute so i decided to look at the girls. The shortest one was pixie like with hair like spike pointing everywhere. The other girl was taller than the pixie-like girl for like 5 inches. She also had long, curly, reddish brown hair and Green eyes only hers was a little lighter. The Bronze colored, I decided this is so much better than reddish brown, girl and boy looked related. They might not have been related to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, but the bronze colored girl and boy looked a lot like each other.

They were still standing on the jeep and the bronze haired girl said something to them they all nodded.

They turned until they were facing backwards, or facing us, and the 2 girls did a back flip from the jeep to the green grass on the front porch. The 2 guys had evil smirks on their faces they did a back flip only this time they knock the girl from their feet. The pixie-like girl was furious while the bronze haired girl playfully punched the bronze haired guy on the arm.

They were all laughing except for the pixie-like girl who was chasing after the muscular guy.

''Come back here Emmett I'm going to kill you!'' The pixie-like girl said to the muscular guy, who is Emmett, while chasing him.

''Nice choice Alice that would surely slow him down.'' The bronze haired girl said to The pixie like Alice.

''Nice comeback sis!'' I heard the Bronze haired guy say to the bronze hair girl.

So they were siblings. I knew it!

''Yeah Nice comeback Della! Maybe you could go teach Edward here some.'' The big Guy, Emmett said to the Bronze haired Della, still running and messing up the already messed up bronze locks of Edward. How can he do that all at once?

Hmm... Della, Bella, Della, Bella. It rhymes.

''Come on we have to welcome them remember?'' Rosalie said.

''Yeah!'' I told them.

Might as well get the embarrassment started.

*******************************************************

**Like it hate it? What do you think? Please tell me what you think. Review please!!**


	3. Embarrasing

**Sorry i haven't been updating... Our house got little problem with the electricity for 3 weeks straight so i guess i could continue the story... So please listen for a minute. I think i may write something confusing in this chapter and i am soo sorry about that. I kind of made a mistake but don't worry I'm working on it... Anyways please review afterwards...**

Bella POV:

We took the Baskets-well me and jasper did cause Rosalie being Rosalie, she didn't want her precious nails to be ruined, I'll ruin it it myself if she keeps this up-known as the welcoming baskets. We totally laughed at it actually. It looked weird cause they were both colored purple and green you, like Barney. Yeah i know... Weird. But the N.A.O.W.C-or in other words National. Association. Of. Welcoming. Committees- told us to give it to them. Weird... again.

''Okay you give it to them and i do the talking.'' Rosie said.

''Wow... Our sister does have mercy.'' I told Jasper.

He snickered.

''Who knew?'' He shrugged.

We laughed. Rosalie just glared at us.

''Shut up. Or do you both want to do the carrying and talking?'' She asked us as we came out the door.

We shut up.

''I didn't think so.'' She told us smirking.

We rounded the corner and i heard Jasper gasped.

''What?'' I asked.

''The pixie looks Preeeettty.'' He said dreamily.

Me and Rosalie looked at each other, then laughed.

Preeeettty...

Me and Rosalie were laughing so hard that we didn't notice that Bronze girl Della and The big muscular Guy Emmett were talking.

''Dude...'' He he trailed off.

''Dude?'' Della asked

''Dude?'' He asked back.

''Dude!'' She exclaimed.

''Dude.'' Emmett said confused.

''DUDE!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?!??!?!!?! CAN'T YOU HAVE A NORMAL CONVERSATION FOR 1 MINUTE?!?!?!?!?'' Della shouted at him.

''No.'' He replied weakly.

Then they all lost it. They started laughing so hard.

''That... was... really... entertaining.'' Pixie Alice said through fits of laughter.

''Dude you are very annoying sometimes.'' Bronze haired guy, Edward said to Emmett.

They looked at Edward like he made a mistake.

''Okay all the time. You're annoying all the time kay?'' He said to Emmett again.

They all nodded even Emmett.

I started hyperventilating. Then i let a big breath out. Here's the embarrassing part.

''Excuse me.'' Rosie said to them.

I heard wolf whistling, a _'whack!'_ sound and an_ 'Ow!'_.

**Sorry but it's short this chapter. But I figured it would be better if it was Edward's POV or Della which ever. So the faster you review the faster i know which POV I'd write for the next chapter. Love you so much my readers.**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Intoductions

**Hi everybody!!! It's moi! OTSD101 Thanks for the people who read this! Luv you all!!!! Sorry but i couldn't wait to update any longer.**

**Remember: Disclaimer! Twilight was made by Stephanie Meyer!**

**Please review after this so i can Update faster!**

**Della POV:**

''Excuse me?'' A beautiful blond asked.

We all looked at her.

Just as expected Emmett wolf whistled.

I hit him behind the head with a loud _'whack!'_

''Ouch!'' He said.

We started laughing.

I stopped when i remembered the other people who were with us.

''Hello!'' I greeted the beautiful blond, stepping forward so she could see me. ''Sorry about my-'' I looked at Emmett.''-brother.''

I looked at the blond again and i notice 2 people behind her carrying 1 baskets each. And each basket were colored purple and green... It's looked familiar...

''N.A.O.W.C??'' I asked them.

''Yeah you know them?'' The blonds asked me back.

''Well... Someone*cough*Alice*cough* signed us up for it for 3 years straight. So every time someone moves in we give those Barney colored baskets.'' I snickered.

Silence...

We were staring at each other. Some staring at the others with something...I couldn't place... The 3 other people from the N.A.O.W.C were uncomfortable under my siblings... intense stare.

I decided to make it easier for them.

''Umm... So i guess your gonna give us the baskets?'' I asked them.

''Yeah!'' They replied.

''Emmett please be a dear and take the baskets.'' I told him cause he was actually drooling over the blond girl.

''What? Oh yeah! Sure!'' He said wiping the saliva on his mouth with his sleeve. Remind me to not touch his sleeve...

Emmett threw me a grateful glance. I nodded.

He took the baskets from them. Then walked up behind me.

''So now that we have the welcoming basket out of the way it's time for step 2: introductions. According to the N.A.O.W.C guide journal.'' I said. When no one replied i said. ''My name is Della Rosalinda Masen Cullen.''

I nudged Edward who was staring at a brunette who was very pretty.

''Uh...-'' He looked at me I raised my eyebrows at him.''-My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.'' He said.

I nudged Emmett who nudged Alice who nudged him back. Before anyone knew it was a nudge contest.

''Anyways... I hope my Brother and sister stop what THEY ARE DOING RIGHT NOW!'' I said emphasizing a few words on the sentences.

They stopped immediately.

''Anyhow... The pixie's name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.'' I said as Alice glared at me.

''And the big guy's name is Emmett Dale Brandon Cullen.'' **(AN:Emmett is Alice's Biological Brother)** I said.

''Okay so now i have to tell you something about us. All of us are adopted and we all also met in the orphanage. Since then we treated each other like real siblings. Me and Edward are related Real brother and sister. Like Alice and Emmett here.'' I told them. ''Now you tell us something about you guys.'' I told them.

''Okay Umm... My name is Rosalie Lilian Hale Swan and this is my twin brother Jasper Whitlock Hale swan. Me and Jasper are adopted by Bella's parent's Renee and Charlie. After a year. Bella was born. So as you see we're not related. Anyways This is Isabella Marie Swan.'' She said pointing to Isabella.

''But, please, i prefer Bella.'' Bella told me.

''Isabella. Beautiful. It suits you.'' I told her she blushed. ''Oh sorry! Where are my manners? Would you like to have some snacks inside first?'' I asked them.

''Umm... Sure. I guess.'' Rosalie said.

''I just know we're gonna best friends.'' Alice said hugging me, Bella, Rosalie.

''We're already friends.'' I told Alice.

''I know... But i still love you.'' Alice told me sweetly. Too sweetly.

I heard Rosalie and Bella _'Awe'._

''Okay Alice what do you want?'' I asked her.

Rosalie and Bella raised their eyebrow at me.

''Can i please, please, please borrow your pink mini cooper tomorrow so i can take the girls shopping. You will come too!'' Alice said.

''Wait a minute. My cooper isn't even here yet!'' Just then two more tow trucks came with my mini cooper and Emmett's red jeep.

''Fine we can take it tomorrow. But I'm driving.'' I grumbled.

Alice squealed.

''Umm... How many cars do you have?'' Bella asked.

''5... I think. Okay 6 including Carlisle Mercedes Benz.'' Alice said.

''Which car is for who?'' Rosalie asked.

''I have two cars. The mini cooper and the Red BMW convertible **(AN: i made a mistakes with the cars but don't worry I'll fix it in the future chapters. So please don't get confused. :))** The Volvo is for Edward. The yellow 911 Porsche turbo is for Alice and Emmett is the jeep. The Red convertible was actually for Alice but she didn't like so she gave it to me. And no one has driven it ever since.'' I told her.

''Why?'' Rosalie asked.

''We usually drive our own cars. And for school sometimes.''

''The convertible looks pretty.'' Rosalie said admiring it.

''It is.'' Then i had an idea. ''When is your birthday?'' I asked Rosalie.

''Next week. Why?'' She asked me perplexed.

''Nothing.'' I said. Too innocently.

She was about to tell me something when Bella cut in.

''Where will you guys go to school?'' She asked us.

''Forks high!'' Me and Alice exclaimed.

''Us too!'' They both said in unison.

''Okay time for snacks.'' I told them.

''Yes!'' Emmett's booming voice said.

I laughed.

''Let's go you can meet our parents.'' I told Bella and Rosalie.

_I will give Rosalie a present she will never forget. _I thought as we entered the house.

**Okay that's all for chapter 3 anyways. Please tell me if you like it or hate it. **

**Love you my readers. Muah!**

**Review please!**


	5. Cheer out!

**Back! and with chapter 4... Thanks for reading. And please review afterwards.**

**Just to be clear here are the ages.**

**Emmett, Rose and Jasper: 18 **

**Bella and Edward:17**

**Della:16**

**Okay back to the story...**

**Bella POV:**

The Cullens were awfully nice to us. Especially Della and Alice and of course Emmett. Edward was just so... so... so shy. So yesterday they invited us inside to have some snacks. And they invited us-including mom and dad-to have dinner with them tonight...

Now what to wear for school today.

''How about jeans and a shirt?'' I asked Rose.

''No to the shirt. How about a blouse?'' She suggested.

''No.'' I told her.

''Fine a shirt. How about the peace shirt?''

''Okay.''

After a bit more hours...

''Rosalie? Jazz? you done yet?'' I yelled from downstairs.

''Yeah! Coming.'' They told descending downstairs.

Rose was wearing white shorts with a red tube top and white stilettos. Jazz was wearing jeans and a polo shirt.

''Okay let's go and get our backpacks we're gonna be late.'' I told them.

On our way out we saw the Cullens getting out of their house.

''Good morning!'' I yelled at them knowing they can hear me.

''Morning!'' They yelled back.

Then Della crossed the street and walked towards us.

She was wearing a Denim blue tube and a short jacket and a denim blue short. Her hair had 2 pony tails at each side. And she was also holding a blue skateboard.

''You skate?'' Jasper asked.

''Yeah.'' Della said.

''Hey!'' a velvet voice said behind Della.

''Hey Edward my man!'' Jasper said putting his fit up and Edward bumped his with jasper.

''Your man?'' Rose asked.

''It's a figure of speech dude.'' Jazz told her.

Della giggled.

I looked at Edward was wearing a white short and a checkered blue button-up shirt. His hair was still a mess as usual and was carrying a skateboard too.

''Yo dudes! We're gonna be late.'' Emmett said climbing to his red jeep.

''Yeah we have to go.'' Alice said climbing into her hot pink scooter.

''Well have to go guys.'' Della said jumping on her skateboard.

''Yeah See you at school.'' Edward said as we climb on my truck.

**(AN: I was going to stop here but it was too short so I'm just gonna change the POV)**

**Della POV:**

As we skate away i heard Bella's truck roared to life.

Me and Edward chuckled.

Mom and Dad absolutely adored the swans. Can't wait for dinner tonight.

I did a grind on the sidewalk.**(AN: Sorry I'm not a skater and i don't know anything about skating so... Sorry again for the lots of AN)**And did a flip. I saw Alice on her scooter on my left. We looked at each other and nodded. She cranked up the speed. And i kicked faster, so did Edward. Emmett was way ahead of us now.

I heard a loud protesting engine sound on the road. We slowed.

''Nice moves Della!'' Jasper said to me from the open tuck window.

''Thanks.'' I said as i grind on the side walk again.

''How did you learn to skate like that?'' He asked.

''I learned from the best.'' I said nodding to Edward.

''You know you guys look familiar. Like we've seen you before.'' Rosalie said.

That stopped us short.

''What?'' I said breathless. This is what we've been afraid of.

''What's wrong?'' Bella asked from the driver seat.

''Nothing.'' Me, Alice and Edward said together.

I noticed that Bella stopped at the middle of the road.

''Come on! Let's go.'' I said hopping on my skateboard again.

After a few more minutes we reached school and saw Emmett's jeep parked at a corner. As we skate over to Emmett's jeep. Everyone started staring at us.

''That girl is hot!'' A guy said.

''The girl on the skateboard has rocking moves.''

''Eww... Skateboard? What kind of girl is she?'' A snobby voice said.

I tuned them out and put my skateboard on the jeep.

''Do you think they suspect anything?'' I asked Alice.

''No... I hope not. Other wise we have to move again.'' She said.

''Hi handsome.'' The snobby voice said again.

Edward put his arm over my waist. He does that when he's nervous or when he needs help.

''Don't tell me this loser skater girl is your girlfriend.'' A blond girl said. Two other girls holding Pom Poms. Guess this is the snobs, popular cheerleaders. YAY! not!

''No body talks like that to my-'' Edward said but i cut him off.

''No it's fine. Yeah i skate but i am not a skater girl that's just one of my talents.'' I told her through clenched teeth.

''Is your other talent being nosy? I wasn't speaking to you was i? Thought not.'' The blond snapped at me.

''You think?'' I asked faking a gasped.

My siblings chuckled.

''Of course i do. I make great routines for the regionals here.''

''Really? I bet it's no better than your squeaky little voice.''

''Oh yeah? Then i challenge you in a cheer out right now.''

Everyone on the parking lot _'oohed'_.

I didn't realized everyone was surrounding us.

''Fine.'' I snapped at her.

''Good.'' She grinned. And walked away.

''I bet she uses the same routine every year.'' Edward whispered.

''Apathetic.'' Alice whispered to me.

''You can do better than her. I know it.'' Emmett said.

''You think i should tell her now or after?'' I asked them.

''After. I want to see their faces when they find out.'' Edward chuckled.

''You sure you wanna do this?'' Bella asked me. I didn't notice it when she came to my side.

''Yeah. Piece of cake.'' I told her.

''Aren't you scared? She's the only great cheerleader here.'' Rosalie said.

''Whatever.'' I said to them.

They gapped at me.

''You sure?'' They asked again.

''Positive.'' I grinned.

''Are you ready or are you scared?'' The blond asked me.

''Yeah first, what's your name?'' I asked her.

''Tanya. Tanya Denali. The cheer captain of this school. You?''

''Della. Della Cullen. From Britain. And... Well I'll tell you later.'' I winked at her.

She grumbled.

The people made room for her to make her 'routine'.

''Ready? Okay! Ooh baby you're so fine. You're so fine you blow my mind. Oh yippee.'' She 'cheered' waving her hands in the air, clapping her hands and jumping.

Me and my siblings gapped at her. While Bella, Rose and Jasper looked unsurprised. While the others clapped at them.

''Oh yippee?'' I asked Edward.

He nodded not believing.

''That's it? You called that a cheer? Where's the triple axle pyramid?'' I asked her.

''Triple axis what?'' She asked me.

''Triple axle pyramid? Ya know where the cheer squads forms a pyramid.'' I explained.

''Sorry don't know what you mean.'' She shrugged. ''Beat that.''

''Oh i will.'' I told her.

I went to the middle and did a back flip.

''Tanya's cheer wasn't very original so I'm just gonna do this.'' I told all of them.

''We're number 1.'' I put my finger up like 1 and did a somersault sideways. ''Not number 2.'' I shook my head. ''We're gonna get out the whoops out of you!'' I did a back flip and faced Tanya when i said whoops. She drop her Pom Pom, i took them. And cheered. ''Go team.'' I looked backwards and saw that the other 2 girls were close to each other so i did another back flip and landed on there shoulders lightly so i wouldn't hurt them.

Everyone cheered and clapped for my routine and i jumped out of the girls shoulder and ran to Edwards side.

Tanya and her posse gapped at me.

''Now that's a cheer.'' I told her.

''What? How? Where-'' Tanya stuttered.

''I was cheer captain in our school. I did my teams routine in the international cheer leading contest.''

''Oh my God!'' Tanya gasped.

''Yeah!'' I told her.

I dropped her Pom Pom in front of her and walked away. My siblings followed.

I stopped. And turned.

''And BTW.'' I started. ''I am not his girlfriend. I'm his sister.'' I told her.

I turned away and walked inside the office.

''Good job Della!'' Edward said to me kissing my head.

''Your welcome.'' I replied.

**Okay that's all for this chapter. And Now you must be thinking that i already wrote the big secret that the Cullen's have. Sorry No not yet. Just be patient.**

**Love you my readers.**

**~OTSD101**


	6. Tryouts, Gym and Oh the horror! Shopping

**Hi!!! Okay... I know it's not my usual updating time but i got a very nice review so here's chapter 5! Thanks Cass96**

**Bella POV:**

The Cullen's first day here was just like any other day but more excitement.

So i guess you wanna know what happened after Della did her routine in the parking lot huh? Yeah? Okay!

**Flash back:**

_''Your welcome.'' Della said to Edward._

_He grinned at her._

_''Excuse me?'' A voice said._

_''Yes?'' Della said._

_''Umm... I saw your routine at the parking and i would like you to join our cheer leading squad.'' Coach Kerry said._

_''Me? Cheer leading? Here?'' Della said surprised._

_''Yes here. If you want i could give you some time to decide then you can come to the gym for tryouts. Well, tryouts because i need to show your talent to the principal.'' Coach said._

_''Would you mind if my sister tryout too?'' Della said pointing to Alice._

_''Sure! Why not? We need more girls on the team anyways.''_

_Alice squealed._

_''Well anyways just go to the gym... I'll see you girls later.'' Coach said waving before she was out of sight._

_''Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much Della.'' Alice said jumping up and down._

_''No problem sis. Come on we're late! See you guys later.'' She said running to her class. _

**End of flash back...**

Me, Alice and Edward have 5th period together. Alice and i have 1st and 3rd period together. While me and Edward have 2nd and 4th period. The last Gym, 6th period i have alone. Good thing there's lunch between 5th and 6th period. Rose, Jasper and Emmett are seniors so they won't be with us till lunch time.

''I cannot believe your sister is a cheer captain and did a routine at the internationals.'' I said awestruck.

''Yes. Her team won 2nd place that day. Unfortunately some other team won. I think they were Italians or Americans.'' Alice said.

''Wow.'' I said awestruck. ''So do you cheer?''

''Yeah i do. I tried out for the cheer squad in our old school. I wasn't accepted. I was bummed i really wanted to cheer with my sis.'' Alice said.

''That's why she asked coach Kerry permission for you to try out too?'' I asked.

''Yeah I always wanted to cheer. And whenever Della's squad had regionals Della would sense my stress over not being a... You know. But she could never do anything about it. But i love her for being so... Caring.'' She finished. And it was in that moment that i saw their bond for the first time.

''So you ready for our shopping trip today?'' Alice asked suddenly excited.

I was sure my face was horror struck right now all i wanted was to hide.

''Don't worry, i have a feeling you'll survive.'' Someone whispered to me. It sounded like velvet. I almost melted.

''I hope so.' I mumbled.

''Della doesn't like shopping too. But Alice being your sister, well it's just a customary to the mall everyday or if you're lucky every other day.'' Edward chuckled.

We were on our way to our 5th period the one where we all have together when we saw Della.

Della was talking to a teacher when Tanya passed. Tanya glared at her. Della put on the 'Who me?' Expression then the 'What did i do?' Expression.

Everyone who saw their exchange laughed. Della looked so innocent while Tanya glared daggers at her.

''Hey guys!'' Della said as she reached us.

''Hey Dells!'' Alice said.

''Hey Ali!'' Della replied. ''Ready for the try outs?''

''Now?'' Alice said panicked.

''Yes now and you'll do great.'' Della encouraged.

''What if-'' Alice started.

''Ali since when do you 'what if?' your always our little mis optimistic.''

''Yeah. But I'm just scared that it will happen again.''

''What ? You fall? That was an accident, Alice, accident.'' Della said grabbing Alice's tiny shoulders and shaking it slightly.

Alice didn't answer.

Suddenly Della dragged her and disappeared in a corner.

''Umm...'' I said not able to say anything.

''I think we should go to class now.'' Edward said urgently.

''Yeah.'' I said just as urgent.

So the fifth period was boring but bearable. I was sitting next to Edward whose eyes were drooping. I nudged him to wake him up-Teacher's not gonna like someone sleeping in his class-Edward suddenly sat straight up and threw me a thankful look.

The bell rang and everyone sat up on their chair and started packing their things.

Me and Edward walked to the cafeteria. And got our food. We saw Jazz, Rose, Della, Alice and Emmett on a table. We walked towards them and sat. down.

Alice looked very... Un-Alice like. No bouncing, no energy, No perkiness. Nothing. Na-da. Zip.

''How did the try outs go?'' I asked.

Alice looked up.

''I'm...'' She started. ''On the team!'' She started bouncing up and down by then.

''That's great!'' I said.

I looked at Della.

''You on the team too?'' Rose asked.

She nodded.

''I can't wait till our regionals. You will be the greatest cheer captain ever!'' Alice said to Della.

The bell rang. I groaned.

''What's wrong?'' Edward asked. I looked at him and saw pure concern on his face.

''Gym.'' I groaned again.

They laughed.

''I have to go.'' I mumbled. Taking my backpack.

_**After gym...**_

I was almost limping. One of the people who were on my team, had a bruise. And others well... You don't want to know.

I walked to Emmett's Jeep and the others gasped.

''What happened to you?'' Della said.

''I was fighting the knights of the east and now the gym is full of blood. What did you think i did?'' I asked sarcastically.

''I didn't know there were knights of the east. I wish i was there to fight with you.'' Emmett said solemnly.

Edward, Della and Alice slapped their hands to their forehead while me, rose and jazz laughed hysterically.

''I'm not even gonna ask or explain to you Emmett.'' Della said to him.

''You guys ready?'' Alice asked.

No! She wouldn't

''Ready for what?'' Rose asked.

She wouldn't

''Shopping!'' Alice said.

She would. I sighed. Let's get this over with.

Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me so i was facing him.

''I'm warning you. Again, people don't survive Alice's shopping trip.'' Edward said. ''I'm warning everyone.'' He said a little louder for the others to hear. ''No one can survive Alice shopping trips.''

We laughed.

Yeah right. How bad could it be?

_**Few more hours later...**_

I can't believe it. The shopping trip was bad. My feet was sore and i was just dragging myself.

''I'm sorry for laughing at you.'' I told Edward.

''It's fine. People laugh the first time.'' He told me.

''Still, I'm sorry.''

''It's fine.'' He said as he put his arm around me. ''I think i need to hold before you collapse.''

I laughed.

''I'm fine.'' I said.

''Alice!'' Rose groaned. ''How much longer?'' She asked exasperated.

''Oh a few more hours.'' Alice said.

We groaned.

''Please, Alice!'' I begged. ''Let's go home. Please, please, please, please, please!''

''Please!'' Rose said.

''Please!'' All of us said.

''Fine! Let's go home.'' Alice said in defeat.

''Yay!'' All of us said except Alice.

We went home finally. And sank to the couch.

''My feet are throbbing.'' I groaned. Edward sat next to me.

''I hate to say i told you so.'' He said.

So i replied maturely.

I stuck my tongue out to him.

We laughed.

**AN: I was gonna stop here but i had an idea. I'll give you clues of what the Cullens are but not the real thing. You'll know the secret later.**

**Della POV:**

When we reached home. Esme called for me from the kitchen.

''It's them again, sweetie.'' Esme said handing me the phone.

I looked at it. And saw the familiar number. I clicked the ignore button

''Mom.'' I groaned. ''When will they understand?'' I whined.

''They will.'' She said patting my back.

I smiled at her then grimaced. Can't get a break in this world.

''Della!'' Alice yelled from the living room. ''Let's tell them how the tryouts went.'' She said.

I composed myself and left the kitchen. I was thinking about the person who called.

When will they learn when to give up?

**Have you got any guess? I guess you do. Review so that i know your guess. I love you guys!! Please review i need more reviews please! Maybe if i get more reviews I'll update faster. Please review. I'll update as soon as i can. I have school and it's my freshmen year so I'm excited. Love you guys! Review!**


	7. Play Area

**Thanks for the reviews. Anyways more reviews please! **

**And to answer Bella Cullen1-Sorry no it's not Jacob. But keep on Reviewing so i know what you think. Okay i usually don't update immediately but i like my review so much i love you guys! Here it is!**

**Bella POV:**

So the whole night we talked about random things like England, how their life was there, And the tryouts. The next morning the Cullens invited us for Lunch. Since our dinner plan was canceled due to Alice and her shopping. Today is Saturday and it's the weekend so we decided to go to the Cullens to see if they finished breakfast.

We knocked.

Esme opened the door and grinned at us.

''Good morning.'' I told her.

''Good morning. Are you looking for them?'' She asked knowing who we came here for.

''Yes.'' I said sheepishly.

''Their at their... Playing area.'' She chuckled.

''Playing area?'' Rose asked.

''Yes.'' Esme laughed. ''Come in.'' She said.

''Their Playing area is just upstairs. Make yourselves at home.'' She said before walking away.

We climbed the stairs and we heard voices in a room.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors,_

_it's the morning of your very first day. _

_You say 'hi!' to your friends you ain't seen in a while,_

_try and stay out of everybody's way. _

_It's your freshmen year,_

_and your gonna be here for the next four years in this town. _

_Hoping one those seniors boys will wink at you and say_

_'You know i haven't seen you around, before._

We were by the door at that moment while we listened to Della singing.

_Chorus:_

_Coz when your 15, somebody will tell you they love you,_

_You're gonna believe them._

_And when you're 15 feeling like there's nothing to figure out._

_Well, count to ten this is life before you know who your gonna be._

_15._

''Okay i think that's enough. We're not even sure if we're going anyways.**(AN: here is another clue. Don't worry I'll put another clue later.**'' I heard Della say.

Me, Jazz and Rose started clapping.

The Cullens were shocked when they saw us.

Della was the lead singer. Emmett was on the guitar. Edward on Piano. And Alice on the violin.

''That was great!'' I said to them.

''Uh... Thanks.'' Della said still perplexed.

There was and uncomfortable silence.

''What are you guys doing here?'' Della asked politely.

''Oh we just came to see you guys.'' I said. ''Sorry to disturb.'' I added.

''It's okay. We were just practicing.'' Della said.

''What for?'' I asked again.

''For the schools band thing.'' She said.

''What?!'' Edward, Alice and Emmett asked.

''Yeah! You know you guys, the band thing at school.'' She told them cautiously.

''Oh yeah!'' They said together again.

''Anyways you guys were awesome.'' Jasper said.

''Thanks.''

''Uh... Umm... We... Umm... Need to change... Yeah that's it! change for lunch.'' Della said.

''Okay see you guys later.'' I said as we exit the house and got ready. I wonder what's wrong with Della.

**AN: Okay get ready here's the other clue by Della...**

**Della POV:**

''We can't be the school's band. People might recognize us.'' Edward told me.

''You think i don't know that? I panicked!'' I told him.

''I have an idea.'' Alice said.

''What?'' I asked.

''We tell them we tried out but we didn't get the part.'' She explained.

''Brilliant.'' Emmett said.

''Are they still calling?'' Edward asked.

''Yes.'' I yelled exasperated. ''Their leaving messages and miss calls on my phone like crazy.'' I told them.

''Didn't we tell them we need a break? That we'll come back?'' Edward whispered.

''Yes we did. But they won't stop until they know why we disappeared.'' I said softly.

Why couldn't they leave us alone?

**Bella POV:**

The lunch went well. But the Cullen were extra cautious ever since this morning. Charlie and Renee liked them of course.

Renee and Esme talked while Charlie and Carlisle watch a game at the TV. I heard Charlie saying something like 'that was an out' and 'he hit that ball right out of the park'. So i knew it was a baseball game.

What was the matter with Della?

**Done! Sorry it's soo short. Please Review and i promise I'll update as soon.**

**Please review! I have school so I'm not sure when i can update. But I'll try to update. The more reviews, maybe, the faster I'll update. I hope you tell what you think of this chapter and i hope you have ideas of what the Cullens maybe. I think you'll know the secret after a few more chapters. This story won't last long but it will be more the 10 chaps long. Well I'll stop talking now. Love you guys! Review!**

**OTSD101**


	8. Revive

**Hey guys!!!! So here's chapter 7 and one more thing someone was really close to guessing the secret can't tell for it will ruin the surprise. Oh i think you know who you are ;D well here's Chapter 7. Okay I think you will know the secret this chapter or maybe the next. Then after that the gooey stuff starts.**

**Bella POV:**

''No way!'' I yelled at the phone.

''Yes way!'' Angela squeal.

''You've got to be kidding me.'' I told her.

''Bella i do not kid. I got the new CD of Revive from my parents on my birthday.'' She said.

''I can not believe you got the new CD they only released it this week. But I've been waiting for it for a whole year.'' I grumbled.

''Come by to my place then so we can hear what they _revived _this year.'' Angela giggled.

''Be there at 10.'' I yelled jumping to my feet and changing my clothes.

''Bye!'' Then she hung up.

So you're probably guessing who's revive huh? Well revive is a band who takes a song of other artist and revive them. No it's not stealing but they revive songs. They make their own songs. But they are really good. Whatever kind of song they make. Too bad they wear masks. Yeah! No one knows who they are. W.A.T.R. are their nicknames. Means We. Are. The. Revive.

I ran downstairs. And passed Rosalie and Jasper.

''Where are you going in such a rush?'' They asked.

''Angela has the new CD of Revive. And I'm going to her place to check it out.'' I said in a rush .

''You're kidding me right?'' Rose asked.

''No she really has it.'' I assured her.

''Can i come?'' They asked.

''Sure!'' I asked.

We ran to Angela's house which was only down the street.

We knocked. At her house.

''Wow you came fast.'' She laughed.

''Where is it?'' I asked.

''I was just about to put it in the CD player.'' She said gesturing for us to come in.

''Let the music begin!'' I exclaimed.

It started playing.

_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through_

_that everyone i knew is waiting on a queue,_

_To turn and run, when all i needed was the truth._

_But thats how it's gotta be. _

_It's coming down to nothing more than Apathy._

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see._

_The smoke of who's still standing when it clears._

_Chorus:_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head._

_With 8 seconds left in over time. _

_She's on your mind, she's your mind._

''They're great.'' I said.

''The fray? They did The fray that's awesome!'' Jasper said.

So a few more songs followed then it was. Miley Cyrus's Party in the U.S.A.

_Hop off a plane at L.A.X _

_with a dream and my Cardigan._

_Welcome to the land of fame excess. Whoa!_

_Am i gonna fit in?_

_Jump on a cab_

_Here i am for the first time._

_Look to my right and i see the Hollywood sign._

_This is all so crazy._

_Everybody seems so famous._

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick._

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous._

_And then the taxi man turned on the radio._

_And a jay z song was on._

_And a jay z song was on._

_And a jay z song was on!_

_Chorus:_

_So i put my hands up._

_Their playing my song._

_And the butterflies, flies away._

_Nodding my head like yeah!_

_Moving my hips like yeah!_

_I got my hands up._

_Their playing my song. _

_I know I'm gonna be Okay!_

_Yeah!!!_

_Its a party in the U.S.A_

_Yeah!!!_

_It's a part in the U.S.A_

''They're very good on reviving.'' I commented.

''Shh!'' They shushed me.

_Got to a club in my taxi cab._

_Everybody's looking at me now._

_Like 'Who's that chick that's rocking kicks'_

_She's gotta be from out of town.'_

_So hard with my girls not around me._

_This is definitely not a Nashville party._

_Coz all i see are stilettos._

_I guess I never got the memo._

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of homesick._

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous._

_And then the DJ dropped my favorite tune._

_And a Britney song was on._

_And a Britney song was on._

_And a Britney song was on!_

_Chorus: _

_So i put my hands up._

_Their playing my song._

_And the butterflies, flies away._

_Nodding my head like yeah!_

_Moving my hips like yeah!_

_I got my hands up._

_Their playing my song. _

_I know I'm gonna be Okay!_

_Yeah!!!_

_Its a party in the U.S.A_

_Yeah!!!_

_It's a part in the U.S.A_

_Feel like hopping on a flight. (on a flight)_

_To my home town tonight. (town tonight)_

_But something stops me every time. (Every time)_

_The DJ plays my song and i feel alright! _

_Chorus:_

_So i put my hands up._

_They're playing my song._

_And butterflies fly away._

_Nodding my head like yeah!_

_Moving my hips like yeah!_

_I got my hand up._

_They're playing my song._

_I know I'm gonna be okay._

_Yeah!_

_It's a party in the U.S.A_

_Yeah!_

_It's a party in the U.S.A_

''They're good!'' I said.

''Yeah very good.'' Rose said.

''I think there's something familiar in the girls voice.'' I mused.

I gasped. And got the CD case.

**Okay! So now you probably know who the Cullens are now. But the next chapter is the secret reveals. Love you my readers! Review!**

**OTSD101**

**P.S sorry if my lyrics are wrong. I wrote them myself.**


	9. Authors Note! Please read!

**Okay sorry this is not a chapter. But i want more reviews. At least until 10 reviews then I'll continue I promise. Please? It's only 3 reviews. Anyways. The 'secret' will be revealed next chapter and with more secrets! LOL! Please don't get confused.**

**Loves....**

**OTSD101  
**


	10. Secrets revealed

**Hey guys! You excited? I am! It's the secret revealing time! phew! live an let read! LOL... And you guys i am extremely sorry for updating so late. School started and i have to take it seriously... Anyways I'll just try to update fast... Sorry again...**

**Bella POV:**

I stared at the CD case and saw what i was looking for.

_Taylor swift-15._

I grabbed the remote and changed it to number 15 where the song played.

_You take a deep breath and you walk to the doors it's the morning of your very first day._

''Isn't that-?'' Jasper said not sure how to finish his question.

''I think so.'' I said then turn to Angela. ''Angela Where's your laptop? Can i borrow it for a sec?'' I asked.

''Sure.'' She said giving me her laptop.

I immediately went to Google. I typed the words i was looking for. Then clicked the link for the video in youtube.

I gasped and stood up then ran outside.

''Where are you going?'' My siblings asked.

''To the Cullens house.''

_**Meanwhile at the Cullens...**_

**Della POV:**

_Knock, Knock!_

''Come in.'' I told whoever was at my door.

Edward, Alice and Emmett came in.

They look nervous.

''What's up?'' I asked.

''There's something we want to tell you.'' Alice said.

I gestured for them to continue.

''You see you know we like the swans?'' Alice asked.

I nodded. Rolling my eyes.

''Well me and Alice and Rosalie and Jasper are like. Together.'' Emmett said slowly.

I gasped.

''You're with Jasper?'' I joked.

''What? No!'' He said. '' I mean Me and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper.''

Alice and Edward laughed.

I nodded. I turned to Edward.

''And what are you here for?'' I asked him.

''Same thing like them.'' He paused to point at Alice and Emmett. ''I kinda... wanna... ask Bella out.''

''Well we are 2 weeks here already. Why not? And?'' I asked them.

They looked at me confused.

''Why are you telling me this?''I asked them.

''Well. Wewouldliketotelltheswansoursecret.'' Alice said so fast i had to concentrate. **(AN: Translation: We would like to tell the swans out secret.)**

''Okay. And?'' I asked.

They gasped.

''Your not angry?'' They asked stunned.

''No should i be?''

''No. We're happy you're not angry but we thought-'' Edward said but i interrupted him.

''You guys! I am not your parents to ask permission to. You can do whatever you want. It's okay. I know they will know sometime.'' I explained.

''How will they know if we don't tell them?'' Emmett asked

''Because of your big mouth Em. You can't hide secrets.'' I told him chuckling.

''Phew!'' Emmett said wiping his forehead dramatically.

We laughed.

''Tomorrow's Rosie's birthday!'' Emmett said.

''Don't forget Jasper's too!'' Alice chirped.

''I know can't wait.'' I squealed.

''When will we tell them?'' Alice asked.

_Ding, dong._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

''Della? Edward? Alice? Emmett? We need to talk to you!'' I heard Bella's voice say.

''I guess now.'' I told them.

We went down.

''Coming!'' I yelled.

I opened the door.

''Hey Bella! Come-'' I said but she just went inside. ''In.'' I finished stunned.

''Look Jazz, we need to-'' Alice said but she was interrupted by Jasper.

''No. We need to talk to you first.'' He said.

I walked towards my siblings.

Bella took a deep breath.

''You're Revive.'' Bella said to us.

My eyes went wide. I'm pretty sure my siblings eyes too.

''Yes you're Revive.'' She continued when we didn't say anything.

She gave me a CD.

I looked at it. It was color brown with the word Revive in cursive.

''Well that was easy.'' I finally said.

''Yes it was. I thought Revive was only famous in England.'' Edward murmured not taking his eyes off Bella.

''Well I guess. They're International.'' Alice said.

I stared at Bella. And started.

''Yes. We're Revive. And before you can ask we came here to take a break from everything. Sorry for not telling you sooner.'' I told them.

Bella smiled and gave me hug.

''Thank you for telling us. And i must say-'' She paused. ''I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!!'' She screamed.

We laughed.

When we broke the hug. I saw Rosalie and Emmett kissing and Jasper and Alice hugging. Then Bella went to hug Edward.

Jasper went to me.

''You're the lead?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''You are an awesome singer.'' Jasper said I laughed again. ''And of course you too Alice.''

The phone rang.

''Got to take that.'' I excused myself.

I ran to the phone.

''Hello?'' I asked.

''Della baby!'' A familiar voice said.

''Aro?'' I asked horrified.

''The one and only.'' He said.

''How did you know our number?'' I asked.

''Della this is Aro you are talking about i can do anything.'' Aro said.

''Leave us alone!'' I yelled.

''I won't I'm your manager. And i need to know where you are. You have a lot projects here at England.'' He said.

''You are not our Manager! Leave us alone! We're not returning now!'' I screamed.

''Fine Della. But remember this. I will find you.'' Aro said.

''You will never find us! You don't even know what we look like.'' I yelled some more.

''You'll see.'' Then he hang up.

''Damn it!'' I screamed. And punch the wall.

I felt someone hug me from behind.

''What happened?'' Edward asked.

''It's Aro.'' I said simply.

I felt him stiffen.

''Aro?'' He chocked out.

''Yes.'' I cried.

Then i felt my siblings hug me as i cried.

''He's not gonna give up until he finds us.'' I said.

''He's not gonna find us.'' Alice assured me.

''Who's Aro?'' Bella asked.

''He's one of the reasons we transferred here. He's a fan and he thinks he's our manager. He's our stalker.'' Emmett said.

''Our other reason was to get a break and you know.'' I said to Bella. ''Just call us Briton's Hannah Montana.'' I chuckled.

We laughed.

**So must think this is over. So not! There is another secret but this time it's Della's secret and then there's Aro and please don't get confused. Review please! Love you my readers.**

**OTSD101**


	11. PARTY!

**Okay so last chapter they revealed a secret now... There's another secret which... You'll find out if you continue to read my story. Now Guys you know that i have school and i have to focus but i can't leave this story unfinished can i? So i created this poll on which day you want me to update. Sorry but those days are my week ends here. Oh! sorry I'm blabbing too much... Read and Review please? I need a few more reviews this time to reach 25. Please? Okay sorry! Here goes chapter 9.**

**Bella POV:**

''Hmm...'' I mused.

I am in my house reading my favorite book. At 6:00... IN THE MORNING!!! How weird can i get?

Today is Rose and Jasper's birthday. And the Cullen's were gonna surprise them.

You think i know the surprise?

Yes?

No!

I have no idea what they're up to.

Hope it's something inconspicuous.

So last night. After Della said they were the '_England's Hannah Montana'_ I asked them the most important question of all.

_''In W.A.T.R who's who?'' _

Well... I didn't exactly say it was important to them. But for me.

_They laughed._

_''W. Stands for 'we' so it's Emmett. A stands for 'are' so that's Alice. T stands for 'the' that's Edward and R stands for 'revive' so that's me.'' Della explained._

_I merely nodded._

**1 hour later...**

8:00... The time where my siblings wake up.

Silence...

I heard shuffling upstairs so i knew they were awake.

As they descended downstairs. I jumped on them.

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!'' I yelled so loudly i think the whole neighborhood heard me.

''Ugh! Not so loudly I don't want the whole planet to know.'' Rosalie hissed groggily.

''Then your welcome cause only the this town knows your birthday.'' I chuckled.

_Knock! Knock!_

''Who could be coming here at 8:00 in the morning?'' Rosalie asked.

''I don't know.'' I asked curiously.

As Rosalie opened the door.

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSIE!!'' A booming voice said.

While another piercing high voice said.

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAZZY!!!''

I covered my ears.

''Now the whole continent knows it's your birthday.'' I said.

''More like the whole universe.'' I heard Edward mutter.

''What?'' Rosalie asked me.

''I said 'Now the whole continent knows your birthday''' I repeated.

''What? I can't hear you?'' She yelled.

''Thanks Emmett. Now they are practically deaf for their birthday.'' I said.

''Sorry didn't mean to.'' He mumbled.

''Don't worry it it wear off in about... Oh i don't know... 2 minutes?'' I guessed.

''Okay if we're done with the screaming i would just like to wish Jasper and Rosalie a happy birthday. Now can i go back to the house now?'' Edward asked Alice.

''Fine!'' She grumbled.

It was then i noticed that they were still in their pajamas. Awkward.

''Yeah I have to go. Happy birthday Rosie and *yawn * Jazz. See you later.'' Della said

And with that Edward and Della left.

Wonder what they're up to?

**Della POV:**

He he he he... I fooled the old adopted siblings I'm good.

''You mean we're good.'' Edward said.

Oops... Did i say that out loud?

''Yes you did.'' He said.

Fool.

''I know you are but what am i?'' He asked chuckling.

That never works you know.

I looked at him expectantly.

''What?'' He asked.

He must not have heard me.

''That never works you know.'' I repeated.

''Oh on the contrary it works quite frequently.'' He said.

''Yeah on what planet?'' I asked.

He thought for a moment

'''Touche.'' He finally said.

I laughed.

_**Few hours later...**_

''Is everything ready?'' I asked Edward.

''Yes the keys are at the table near the stage.''

''Okay good let's find the others.'' I said.

I ran to the left of our stage-but-not-a-stage-but-a-cardboard-thing and saw the others with theirs costumes on.

I was wearing a puffy Purple Blouse, while Alice was wearing the same but pink. Edward was wearing a blue button-up shirt and Emmett a red one. And we were all wearing mask that covered only the upper part of our face so our mouth was uncovered, that's why Bella recognize us.

I think you know what we're up to.

Well don't tell okay?

**Bella POV:**

Rose and Jazz are having fun with their not-so-surprising- surprise party.

Della and Edward and the others got that wooden thing on the middle of our medium size garden.

Suddenly the music turned off. Then we heard this screeching noise and footsteps.

Then suddenly the Lights on the wood thing lit up. Like a... Like a... Like a stage.

And just on the middle of the wooden stage was... Revive.

OMG!!

Revive is on my sister's and My brother's birthday!!

I should tell them I'm their biggest... Wait a minute... Revive... Aren't they they the... CULLENS!!!

''OH MY GOD!'' I exclaimed.

''OH GOD!'' Jazz and Rose screeched.

''HEY!!! HOW'S EVERYBODY DOING?!!?! WELL WE'RE ALL HERE FOR ROSALIE'S AND JASPER'S BIRTHDAY. NOW SHOULD WE GET THIS PARTY STARTED?!?!?!?'' The girl in the front said which from my vision looks like Della.

''YEAH!!!!'' The people said.

Then Party in the U.S.A rang on the speakers.

''I didn't know Revive was here.'' Angela said.

''We didn't know either.'' I said still surprise.

''This is so cool. Revive. _The Revive._ Is here. How lucky could you guys be?'' She said.

We didn't response. Because the song ended and everybody was practically shushing us to keep quiet.

''So now. I want to greet Jasper and Rosalie a happy,happy birthday. And that i want you to come here on the stage with us.'' Della said gesturing to the tiny stage.

Rosalie and Jasper came on stage.

''Any siblings?'' Della asked Rose and Jazz.

''Bella.'' They answered almost immediately.

''Well then come up on this stage Bella.'' Della called out.

I went up the stage and Della winked at me.

''So, i hope you like our gifts but there's more.'' Della said.

''WHAT?!?!?!'' Rose and Jazz screamed.

Della laughed.

''Yes there's more.'' Della said going down the stage and get some shiny, silver thing.

She gave it to Rose.

''Now way...'' Rose trailed off looking like someone's pulling a trick on her.

''Yes way.'' Della said nodding.

''No way!'' She exclaimed.

Della grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her to our front porch. Where a red convertible-which had an adorable pink ribbon stuck to it-was parked conveniently up front center.

''NO WAY!!!'' Rose screamed and hugged everything out of Della.

Then she hugged Alice, Edward then Emmett, who looked like her didn't want to let go.

Rose ran to her new convertible and sat at the passenger seat.

''Thank you so much!'' Rose said breathless.

''Now... Jasper. You didn't think i forgot about you did you?'' Della asked.

Della went back to the table-where she got the key to Rose's convertible key from-and got and a fake gun. At least i hope it's fake.

''A little birdie told me that you like war and those other war things.'' Della started.

Jazz nodded.

''Well, i also heard that you like that new war movie 'inglorious basterds' with Brad Pitt on it so i asked the directors if i could have this gun which comes from the movie.'' Della started.

Everyone gasped.

''No way...'' Jazz said.

''And well that same birdie told me that you are a fan of Brad Pitt so i got him to sign this gun and-'' Della said but she was interrupted by Jazz.

''NO WAY!'' Jazz said.

Della gave the 'fake' gun to Jazz.

''You and Rosalie are twins. You both say 'No way' Numerous times.'' Della said.

Everyone laughed.

''Well that's everything. I hope you like our gifts but we better get going.'' Della said.

Then everybody started to yell 'Revive' or 'W..A.T.R rocks' or 'R marry me!' when a huge man came out and pulled Revive out of sight...

_**A few moments later...**_

''That as an awesome party dudes! How'd you get Revive to come?'' Tyler asked.

''Dunno.'' Jazz asked.

''Well when you know call me. My birthday's just a few months away.'' Tyler said.

''Okay Tyler can you please leave? Your the only one left here in our house.'' I said annoyed.

''Fine. See ya later.'' He said leaving.

''How did Revive come to your party?'' I asked.

''I don't know. But I'm planning on knowing.'' Rosalie said solemnly.

Boy, do the Cullens have a lot to explain tomorrow.

**Okay so this is the party. As i said above AN please vote and please review.**

**Reviews make me feel squishy and work on the next chapter faster so that it's ready when i update.**

**Review please?**

**Love you my readers.**

**~OTSD101**


	12. Explanations!

**I am so sorry! I did not update last and the week before that coz i was uber busy... I am really sorry...**

**Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**Della POV:**

I was in the living room reading a new book called _My sister's keeper_. It is very good. But the reason i was in the living room is well, I'm waiting for the wrath of the swans today. We literally left the Swans there, mouth wide open. Talk about catching flies.

_Knock, Knock!_

Oh-uh!

I ran upstairs and found my brother. I dragged him downstairs.

I pointed at the door.

''What? Are you crazy?'' He whispered-yelled at me.

I shook my head and pointed at the door again.

''What? No, no, no, no, no, no, no-'' As he continued the door opened. ''-Hey Bella!'' He said slightly frightened.

She nodded at him.

I backed away.

Then Alice and Emmett descended from the stairs.

''What are you guys whispering- Hey Bella!'' Alice said sheepishly.

''Don't you 'Hey Bella!' me. You owe us an explanation.'' Bella said, amazingly calm.

''Us?'' I gulped.

''Yes 'us' Me, Jasper and Rosalie.'' She said as she tapped her foot on the wooden floor.

''Oh! Look at the time! I have to go somewhere important!'' Emmett said suddenly.

_Oh no. You will suffer like the rest of us Emmett._ I thought.

''Right. You can't escape this time Emmett.'' Rosalie said. ''Like Della said.'' She added.

_Did i say that out loud?_

''Yes you did sis.'' Edward said.

''Darn it!'' I growled under my breath. My private conversation with myself isn't really private anymore.

''You just noticed?'' My brother asked.

_Did i say that out loud again?_

''Yes. Yes you did.'' He said.

Remind me to have a conversation with my oh so sweet brother after this.

''Heard that one too.'' He said.

''You were supposed to.'' I snapped.

''Okay enough! We are here to discussed what happened yesterday. Even though what you are doing now is very entertaining i really thing we should talk at your living room now!'' Bella said.

We all did what she asked us to do.

''Who was the mastermind of this?'' Jasper asked.

_Silence_...

''ME! IT WAS ME WHO THOUGHT OF IT!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs. The silence oh i just couldn't take the agony anymore.

''Okay... Well the concert and the idea of giving my car to Rosalie is my idea the rest was Emmett and Alice's idea. More Alice Less Emmett. Because of the obvious reasons. Long story short, Emmett was distracted by the, and i quote, 'Pretty little colors of the banners' to even concentrate.'' I said Rolling my eyes at the end.

Bella, Jazz and Rose were laughing their butts off, while Emmett... OH MY GOD!!! Is that a blush? OMG!!! I made Emmett Cullen blush. Wow! That only happens every full moon.

''I'm sorry.'' I said.

''Don't be sorry.'' Jasper said.

''We actually should thank you.'' Rosalie continued.

''It was the best party of our lives!'' Bella finished.

I looked at the 3 of them.

''Okay what's with the finishing of each sentences?'' I asked

They just laughed.

**Okay well sorry it so short and i haven't updated for like ever. But to really show you i am sorry I am going to update 3 chapters. I hope. Of not 3, 2 tops.**

**Sorry again. Had a lot of school stuff to finish so i kinda didn't have time to do any updating. Anyways...**

**Review please?**

**Love you my readers....**

**~OTSD101**


	13. Months Later

**Hey I'm back and with another chappy! I really want to make it up to my readers so heres chapter 12!**

*********

_**a few months later...**_

**Della POV:**

''Do it.'' I say calmly.

''No.'' He says.

''Do it.'' I prompt.

''No!'' He insists.

''Do it!'' I say a little louder.

''No!'' He says annoyed.

''Do it or i will.'' I threatened.

He gasped.

''You wouldn't'' He says.

''I would _Edward_, you know i did it before.'' I said. Having a flashback...

_**Flashback...**_

_It was another day here at Britain. And Edward was in his room... Looking at his mirror... Chanting to himself... That he could do it... That he could ask Lauren out... So you think that someone as handsome and as smart as my brother is asking someone who is actually 'smart' potential? Please. Lauren can't even answer what 4x4 is. The only thing she got right in the exams was her name and her grade. She was in the Drama club and thinks she's all that but soo not. Edward has been trying to get the courage to ask her out. Me being the supportive sister told him to suck it up and tell her. But of course..._

_''Do it.'' I say._

_''No.'' He says._

_''Do it.'' I prompt._

_''No!'' He insists._

_''Do it!'' I say a little louder._

_''No!'' He says annoyed._

_''Do it or i will.'' I say._

_His eyes went wide._

_''You wouldn't dare.'' He says glaring at me._

_''Don't bet on it too much my brother. I can surprise you.'' I winked at him._

_''Della! Edward! Alice! Emmett! Time for school.'' Carlisle says._

_''Okay dad!'' We all said in unison._

_*************_

_I was walking down the hall of my school when i saw Lauren and her 'Posse' passing._

_''I like, totally have that part of Juliet in Romeo and Juliet.'' She boasted._

_I shivered. Edward tried out for Romeo for that play in hopes of getting Lauren to go out with her. Blech! I think I'm going to vomit._

_I walk up to her and stared._

_She stared back._

_And before you know it we were having a stare down._

_I snapped out of it._

_''Okay so let me make this trip to purgatory faster. My brother, amazingly, shockingly, unbelievably, did i say shockingly-'' I say but i was cut off._

_''What do you want Cullen?'' She asked._

_''Well my brother... Well... My brother wants to... ask you... out.'' I say through fits of giggles._

_She gasped._

_''I know right.'' I laughed._

_''I knew it! I knew he wanted to ask me out.'' She says._

_I'm pretty sure my eyes my wide._

_''I am so pretty and...'' She says before she could finish her sentence._

_**************_

_Edward was there in our usual seat. Looking nervous as usual. _

_''I have 4 words. Suck. It. Up. Dude.'' I say slowly._

_''No it's not about that. Lauren has been smiling and winking me and then i noticed how her bottom lip is bigger than the upper one. And then i noticed that you were right she is not smart.'' Edward says._

_''I always dreamt of this day where you'll realize that.'' I told them. _

_*************_

_**End of flashback...**_

''Okay... Della I'll ask Bella out, so please don't ask her out for me _before_me.'' He pleaded.

''Fine!'' I grumbled.

''Thank you.''

**Few Days Later...**

I was looking for Edward. I couldn't find him anywhere. Not in the Living room. Not in the kitchen. Not even in the play area.

I was about to look at the porch but stopped dead when i saw Bella and Edward talking.

Edward was rubbing the back of his neck and Bella was grinning.

''Of course i would come with you on a date.'' She says.

''Really? That would be great!'' Edward smiled.

''Okay well see you later.'' Bella waved and left.

When Bella was put of sight Edward did a victory dance right in front of our porch.

I cleared my throat.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turns slowly.

''Hey Sis.'' He waves at me.

I try to hide my laughter.

''Hey bro.'' I wave back. ''Details.'' I tell him.

So he told me everything that happened...

**So that's it! Chapter11 here. Hope you like it. Please review please?**

**Love you my readers.**

**~OTSD101**


	14. Date! part1

**Okay!!! I promised that I would update 3 chapters so I am. I don't have school today cause, well, I didn't go… So I until then, tomorrow specifically cause I will go to school tomorrow, here's another chapter…**

**Bella POV:  
**I can't believe I'm going to a date with Edward Cullen! Tonight to be correct. Another question… What do I wear?

_Knock, Knock!_

Who in the right mind would come here when I am in the middle of a crisis?

I opened the door.

''What?'' I asked irritated.

Then something hard and strong hit me followed by a piercing scream of 'Make over' and followed by a  
_swish!_ Sound of clothing.

''What?'' I asked confused.  
''Silly, silly Bella. Do you think that me and Alice would allow you to just go to a date without a makeover by us?'' Della asked.  
''Uh… Yes?'' I answered but it sounded like a question.

She shook her head.

''We will never allow that.'' She says.  
''Della.'' I started slowly. '' I'm going out with your brother.'' I said.  
''All the more reason for you to have a makeover. I mean don't you want to impress my brother?'' She  
asked wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed.

''Look Bella. I don't care if you're going with the prince or a pauper. We are still giving you a makeover.''  
she told me.

I rolled my eyes.

''Fine.'' I grumbled.

They squealed.

_**3 Hours Later…**_

''ET Voila!" Della said. **(Translation: And here!) **  
''Qui!'' Alice said. **(Translation: Yes!) **  
''Tres Bien!'' Rose said clapping appearing at the doorway. **(Translation: Very good!) **  
''Merci!'' They both said.** (Translation: Thank you.) **  
''Ugh! Can you please stop speaking French? _Je ne pas Parle Tres Bien au Francais._'' I say irritated. **(Translation: I don't speak French very well. If I'm wrong please correct me.)**

They gasped.

''Dictionary.'' I say when they wouldn't say anything.  
''Okay.'' Della said slowly.

_Ding Dong!_

I froze. It's only 6:30. Wow! Edward keeps his promises.

''Eeep! Girls! We have to hide! Edward can't see us here.'' Della said.

In a haste, they went upstairs and hid themselves, which is weird coz my and Rose's room is in the second floor and Jazz's Room is upstairs. Why did they have to go upstairs when they could easily hide in Rose's room which is just down the corner? I smell a rat. A sneaky rat.

I stood up. Alice and Della have been working on me for the last few hours and not even a single mess  
was scattered.

I made my way down stairs and opened the door. And was surprised when I saw Emmett there.

''Emmett? What are you doing here?'' I asked.  
''What? Can't I see my Brothers date before he goes?'' He asked innocently.  
''You want to see Rose again don't you?'' I asked suspiciously.

He sighed defeated.

''Yes.'' He said.

I laughed.

''I'm actually surprise your still here. I thought you'd be out on your date already. Edward shouldn't keep  
you waiting here. Do you want me to get his sorry ass over here?'' He asked me. It's sweet that he plays the protective brother part but that doesn't mean he should kill his real brother.  
''No! No, its fine Emmett he'll show up. He won't stand me up.'' I told him reassuringly. Odd. I should be the one he should be assuring not the vice versa.  
''Not that I will let him stand you up.'' He says. ''Tell him if he shows up, and I know he will show up, that if he does anything-'' He starts but I cut him off.  
''Emmett.'' I laughed. ''That's your brother.'' I say.  
''Brother, smother. That doesn't mean he can stand up my future sister-in-law.''

I laughed even harder.

''Okay now. Brother bear go up before Edward catches you here.'' I said.  
''Okay remember.'' Emmett said. ''Sorry ass going to be drag here.'' He says pointing to the ground he's standing on.

I nodded and wondered if he would really drag Edward here. Yeah! He probably would.

''Bella?'' I heard someone say. It sounded like velvet.

I turned and smiled.

''Hey Edward.'' I say.  
''Wow! Bella you look amazing!'' He says.

I looked down and saw what I was wearing for the first time. I was wearing a strapless sapphire blue dress and Blue stilettos shoes. Didn't even know I could walk straight in stilettos.

I blushed.

''Thanks.'' I say.

I looked at him and saw that his hair was messier than usual and wearing a tux. He looked good in a tux I can tell you that.

''You don't look bad yourself.'' I told him.  
''Thank you.''

And then it shot me like a bullet out of the blue.

''We're going somewhere fancy are we.'' I said but it wasn't a question more like accusing.  
''Maybe.'' He says.  
''Edward.'' I said warningly.  
''Bella it's a surprise.'' He says.  
''But I hate surprises.'' I whine.  
''You'll like this one.'' He assured me.

We got into his Volvo.

''Ready?'' He asked me.  
''Ready as I'll ever be.'' I response.

He started the engine and we were off to wherever he wanted to take me to.

_**A few moments later…**_  
We pulled over a restaurant called La Bella Italia.** (AN: Sorry I couldn't think of any other restaurant so I'm just going to write the famous La Bella Italia.) **I've been here before. On my birthday Rose and Jazz decided to throw me a-not-so-surprising-surprise party here. But it wasn't a surprise for a reason. They told me just a few days before my actual birthday. I know. My sister and brother love me-not!

Me and Edward entered the restaurant and were greeted by a very energetic and chirpy little hostess.

''Alice? What are you doing here?'' I asked.  
''Pardon Madam? Je ne pas Parle Tres Bien au Englaise.'' The Girl that looked like Alice said.  
''Bella that's not Alice her name is…'' Edward trailed off.  
''Stella! Jem'appelle Stella.''**(Translation: My name is Stella.)**  
''Her name is Stella.'' Edward said nervously.  
''Hmm…'' I say dubious.  
''Is there a problem sir?'' A voice with a hint of western accent said.

I turned.

''Jazz?'' I asked stunned.  
''Bella.'' Edward laughed a shaky laugh. '' That's not Jasper. That's uh… Jason. Yeah Jason.'' He says.  
''That's funny.'' I said. ''Cause he doesn't have a name tag.''  
''Sorry Ma'am! I forgot my name tag.'' Jason aka Jasper said.  
''All of you forgot your name tag?'' I asked raising my eyebrow.

Jason looked around.

Everyone and I mean everyone was not wearing any name tag. Talk about a major amnesia.

''Uh… Yes.'' He say nervously.  
''Okay.'' I say shrugging my shoulders. If this is Edward's surprise then I won't ruin this for him.

I heard Jason and Edward let out a big breath.

I laughed quietly.

''This way Madam.'' He said.

Me and Edward followed him.

_This night is going to be fun._ I thought to myself.

And I have a feeling that Edward really worked hard for this.

**Well here is the Chapter I promised. I'll try to update on time this next week. Hope you enjoy this! Thanks to my avid readers who are hopefully still reading. Please Review! I am begging!**

**Please? With cherry on top? So that I know what you think. Oh yeah almost forgot! Remember I told you there was another secret? No it's not about the Cullens but with Della. And then there is the Aro problem and Where's Jacob? You'll know if you keep reading. And keep reviewing. And yeah The next chapter is also the date details.**

**Love you my readers.**

**~OTSD101**


	15. Date! part2

**I'm back! Again! hope you're still reading this. Well here is the next chapter.**

**Bella POV:**

I just sat there wondering what Edward's surprise was. He was right it was _surprising_ not that i don't like it I'm just confused.

''May i take your order?'' Someone said.

I looked up.

''Em?'' I asked. This is just plain creepy.

''Excuse me?'' He said confused.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked for what seemed like the hundred time today.

''Umm... I work here?'' He stated like it was so obvious.

''Bella.'' Edward said. ''He's not Emmett.'' He laughed. ''I think.'' He added quietly I'm not sure i heard him right.

''Really?'' I asked raising my eyebrow.

''My name is Eliot. Miss.'' _'Eliot'_ said.

''Now, now Eliot just take their orders.'' A female voice said.

''Rose?!?!?!'' Now what is going on?

Edward looked as confuse as i am.

''What the Hell?!?!?'' I heard Edward mumble. ''Bella? Do you want to leave? I mean we could go-''

''No!'' I interrupted him. ''No it's fine really. I mean this really isn't Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Right?'' I winked at him knowing he really didn't know they were here but he did plan to have a simple date.

''Yes.'' He says catching up.

We look up at Emmett i mean Eliot. That's when i realized that though i could recognize them they were wearing a visibly fake mustache and the girls were wearing wigs.

''Okay! So do you two love birds want to get today?'' Eliot asked.

''Follow my lead.'' I whispered to Edward.

He nodded.

''Okay, _Eliot_, I want a mushroom ravioli... Wait then that wouldn't be right... I want a a chicken burger. No... I'm trying to watch on my diet. How about you Edward?'' I asked Edward.

''Umm... I want the Alfredo Pasta... Wait... Yeah! You're right Bella it wont be right! How about we just order some... Oh no! I'm trying to watch my weight too...'' Edward trailed off.

**A few minutes later...**

''Wait! I know what if we just Order spaghetti?'' I asked Edward.

''No... I think-''

''WILL YOU PLEASE JUST ORDER ALREADY?!?!?!?!'' Eliot said exasperated.

''We didn't decide what we wanted to eat yet.'' I told him.

''Well? I'm done here.'' Eliot said wiping his mouth and accidentally removed the mustache.

''Ha! We got you!'' I told Emmett and Hi-5 Edward.

''Emmett! How could you? I told you not to wipe your mouth!'' Rosalie said taking off her brown wig and hitting Emmett with it.

''Sorry Rose!'' He says cowering in fear.

Me and Edward were laughing so much tears pouring from our eyes.

''You little sneakers!'' I heard someone yelled from the door.

''Oh-uh!'' I heard Alice, Jasper,Emmett and Rose mumbled.

''You!, You!, You and You! House NOW!!'' Della said pointing at them one by one. ''I told you not to bother them.''

''Can we eat first?'' Emmett whined.

''Yeah! After all this chaperoning made me famished.'' Rose said.

''Yeah! Can we eat?'' Alice begged.

''Fine!'' Della sighed Defeated.

She turned to us.

''I am so sorry! I couldn't stop them.'' She told us.

''It's okay. This night was interesting. Bella we should get something to eat.'' Edward said.

''Yeah!'' I said enthusiastically.

I got mushroom ravioli. And Edward got a burger.

''I thought this was part of your surprise.'' I whispered to Edward while we ate.

''Going here was... but not the sister and brother and neighbor being here part.'' He answered.

''Then why did you look so nervous?'' I asked.

''Cause i didn't know what to do. I was actually going to scream at Alice for doing this.''

''You're not the only one brother.'' I heard Della mumbled right beside us.

We laughed at all the things that happened today.

After Della had to-literally-drag my siblings and Edwards siblings to leave us alone.

Me and Edward went to the park well to walk and stuff... And he told me some stories of Della as a kid.

''She got her very first Care bear doll hen she was six. She still has it.'' He told me.

''Care bears? I used to love them when i was a kid.''

''Me too.'' He says blushing.

After the walk. Edward said that we should get home.

''Your gonna turn into an ice sculpture if you stay here longer.'' He told me.

So we're here at my door way. Looking at each other. I leaned up and kissed him.

''Good night.'' I say entering my house.

''Good night.'' He sighs.

I close the door and squealed.

My date may not be the best but it was perfect.

**Okay so here it is! next chapter Della POV. And BTW No! Nadin he's not gay for liking carebears come on! Who doesn't like care bears? Their so... so... so caring!**

**LoL! But seriously i love carebears! Do you like carebears? I you do...**

**Please Review! If not well please review as well.**

**Love you my readers.**

**OTSD101**

**P.S sorry it's so short!  
**


	16. Author's note!

**Hey! It's me and Yeah! This is the second AN! But... It's for a reason see... I was trying to get more than 30 reviews! But even if it's only 30 it's fine! Anyways... I'm telling you now that i may reveal Della's secret at the next chapter or two. And don't worry if i do get 30 reviews or more it will be all worth it cause the next chapter will be longer than the rest. I hope... So please review? With cherry on top? (Puts on the puppy dog face) Pwease? And oh yeah! Jacob will be in the next chapter so don't worry.**

**Please i need 30 reviews or more please?**

**Love OTSD101. =)**


	17. Kisses, Lectures and Clinics?

**So I'm back! With another chapter! Please review after this! I got my 30 reviews and i am so happy  
**

**Della POV:**

_Books_. There are a lot of those. You have more than 5 or even 30 books in your house. It's the best way to learn. Next to the internet-well not technically but it's just faster than a book, but nothing could compare with it. There are a lot of kinds of books. The books that make you laugh, the books that make you cry, the books that can open your mind, the books that take your breath away, the books that are not exactly very good and the books that has a story that actually happens in real life. You must be wondering what in the world i am talking about. My life is somewhat similar to a certain book. _my sister's keeper_. Except no one knows.

_Ding dong!_

''Coming!'' I yelled.

I opened the door.

''Hey Edward! How was your-'' I started then he actually fell to the floor. ''Night.'' I finished.

''Well, i think he had a good night.'' I mumble. ''Emmett!''

''Della? Look I'm sorry i went to Bella and Edward's- What happened to him?'' He asked running over and carried Edward to his room.

''Guess who got his very first kiss?'' I say laughing.

''Really Della? Who is it?'' He asked me in protective brother mode.

''Not me Em. Edward! What part of 'his' don't you understand?''

''Sorry i wasn't paying attention. I only heard very first kiss.'' He says sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes.

''Who got kiss by who?'' Jasper, Alice and Rosalie asked suddenly appearing.

''Edward by Bella or maybe vise versa, not sure.'' I say.

''Eddie got his first kiss, Eddie got his first kiss.'' Emmett chanted over and over and over and over and over and over-

''STOP IT!!'' Edward suddenly screamed, sitting up. ''How many times do i have to tell you not to call me Eddie?'' He says wincing when he said Eddie.

Emmett and Alice look at each other, grinning evilly.

''Eddie got his first kiss, Eddie got his first kiss.'' They chanted over and over over again.

I didn't know how it happened, but i suddenly heard Emmett and Alice chanting farther and farther away. I turned and saw Edward slamming the door shut in front of their faces.

''Ugh!'' Edward groaned.

''So... how was the date?'' I asked.

''Best date ever.'' He says dreamily.

''You mean the only date ever.'' I reminded.

''Sheesh way to wound a guy's ego sis.'' He says.

I rolled my eyes.

''Well it's true.'' I defended.

He rolled his eyes.

''So how was your very first kiss?'' I teased.

''It was Great, perfect, flawless, magical-Wait, wait, wait! I'm sounding like a girl.'' He shivered.

''No. You sound like Taylor swift when she's singing fearless. And Hey! there's nothing wrong with being a girl!'' I say as i nudged him playfully on the ribs.

''Ow. It hurts. Oh with the hurting and the pain and the fainting.'' He say nerdy like.

I laughed.

''But yeah! There isn't anything wrong with being a girl but if I'm a girl it would mean Bella can't be mine.'' He says.

I snorted.

''Yours?'' I asked raising my eyebrow.

''Did i say mine? No! i meant friend.''

''Mmm...Hmm.'' I nodded. ''Remember Edward Your lying to your sister. Your sister who has been with you for the last 16 years. And of course knows you so much.''

''Yeah.'' He says frowning.

''Edward? What's wrong?'' I asked.

''Nothing. It's just that i wish mom and dad are still here and they could see this.'' He sighs.

I threw my arm around him.

''Oh honey! There are here! They never left you! They could see this! They will always be here.'' I say touching the place where his heart is.

''Thanks Della. You always know what to say. I can't imagine what i would do without you.''

I grimaced. Then became serious again.

''That's my Job. That's what we sisters do. And you would probably be a dateless, the saddest, the loneliest caveman eating mud.'' I say sarcastically.

He laughed. While i thought what would he do without me.

''If you'll excuse me, i need to give 4 people a lecture of why they shouldn't interfere into other people's dates.'' I say loudly for Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett-who i know are on the other side of the door listening-to hear.

I heard shuffling of footsteps outside.

I laughed.

''Oh no my dear neighbors you can't escape the wrath of Della Rosalinda Masen Cullen.'' I muttered.

''Uh sis may i remind you that they interfered in _my _date not yours.'' He says slowly.

''I know.'' I say simply. ''Don't say that i didn't do anything for you.'' I winked at him.

He laughed.

''I wouldn't even dare.'' He says.

I went out and looked for my sweet, interfering neighbors and siblings.

_**The Next Day...**_

''Emmett!'' I shouted from downstairs.

He came down looking horrified.

''Della look... Umm... I can't take another hour of the lecture about interfering on dates. I know i shouldn't have done that but it was Alice's idea.'' He said so fast I'm not sure i heard him right.

''Umm... If you just said that you don't want another lecture then no you're not gonna get another lecture-'' With this he breathes out in relief. ''-But i have to go to the spa for a minute.'' I looked sideways. Emmett did too.

I put out my index finger and motion him to get closer.

''If Alice's ask tell her I'm meeting a friend.'' I whispered to him.

''Got it.'' He nodded solemn.

I hugged him and left. I walked across the lawn and saw that Bella's window-from across the street-was open and she was in front of the computer typing like a mad person. She looked up and waved at me. I waved back. I saw my baby, Samantha, my mini cooper. I got inside and started the car. After i was in the highway my phone rang.

''Hello?'' I answered.

''Trying to escape Alice's shopping spree?'' Bella laughed.

''Yes. If i were you i would make a run for it till you can.''

''I don't know when her 'surprise shopping spree' will start.'' She says.

''She's not very hard to read. Well her diary isn't anyways.''

''Oh! You sneaky little girl! Reading other people's diary is very bad.'' Bella mock scolded.

''So it's bad if i know when her 'surprise shopping spree' will start? Too bad i was going to tell you. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.'' I say as i turn the steering wheel.

''Did i say bad? I meant good.'' She covered.

''Nice save. It's starts at 3:00 and ends at midnight.'' I say.

''But the mall closes at midnight.''

''That's the point.'' I say in a 'duh' like voice.

She laughed.

''Silly me.''

I stopped the car.

''So listen Bella, i have an errand to do, i have to go. Talk to you later!'' I say getting out of the car.

''Bye Della.''

She hung up.

I saw the familiar white and yellowish building. I entered. I saw the-possibly the only guy- secretary.

'Hey Della!'' Jacob waves.

''Hey Jake!'' I wave back.

''Coming to see Doctor Stewart again right?''

''Yes.'' I say lifelessly.

''I'm sure it wont be that bad.'' He assures me.

''So how's your dad?'' I asked.

''Fine. How about yours? Does anyone even know about this?'' He asked.

''My dad's fine. And no, no one knows.'' I say.

''How about your brother. Sure Doctor may not be your real father but Your brother is still your brother.''

''How's your car doing?'' I asked dodging the subject.

''Stop stalling Della you will have to tell him sooner or later.''

''I choose later.'' I say.

''Anyways... I'm still looking for some parts for my car. You'd think if you're 17 everything would be easy.'' He says.

''Well try to be 16 and have a lot of problems. Try that.'' I said.

''And one of those problems would be?'' He asked.

''Oh just the fact that i have to lie to my family that i always go to the spa when I'm really here. And the fact that some stalker wont rest until he finds me and my siblings.''

Oh yeah!I forgot Jacob Black's father is one of the best friend of Carlisle so me and Jacob were close then he got a job here at the clinic. And he also knows about _Revive._

''You know what's weird?'' He asked suddenly.

''You and me are not really related but are best friends but you told me your secret and you didn't even tell your brother? Your totally backwards. And there's also the fact that your brother hates me for no apparent reason.'' He says.

''Jake we've known each other since... well since...''

''Since you were 4 and i was 5.'' He finished.

''I think Edward still didn't forgive for stealing his toys at second grade.'' I said.

He rolled his eyes. And that's when i noticed he had been typing like crazy on the computer.

''That was more than 10 year ago. And how many times do i have to tell you? I told him before that i was going to take it.'' He grumbled still working on the computer.

I stifled a laugh.

_Ring! Ring!_

''Hello? Yes Ms. Stewart!... Yeah she's here. Okay.'' He put the phone down.

''You could go inside now.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Tell me how it goes!'' Jacob yelled after me.

I entered and sat down on one of the black leather seats.

In my mind. I started a prayer.

_Lord please help me!_

Ms Stewart rolled her chair until she was facing me.

''So Della, Ready for the results?'' She asked me.

I nodded reluctantly.

''Are you sure you want to go through this? I mean you could always change your mind.'' Sh says.

''No I'm not going to change my mind.''

''One question: Who knows about this?''

''Beside you,me and Jake i don't know who else knows. Except if you told anyone...'' I trailed off.

''Of course not!.'' She exclaimed.

''Okay.'' I nodded.

She got the brown, yellowish envelope. And opened it. She gave it to me.

''It's...'' I gasped. I can't believe it...

**Ohhhh... My very first cliffy... So tell me what you think? Of the story of.. well everything. I wanna know what you think Della's secret is. And Nadin! I hope your happy with the Jacob part**! **Aro is still not to come until a few more chapters. So**

**please review!**

**Love you my readers!**

**OTSD101**


	18. Results and Errands

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading my story. Even if you read this the day i updated my very first chapter or you just found my story a few days ago. I got 32 reviews and a lot of people put my story in their favorite lists and alert lists. Thank you so much!!! But... i have bad news. I have test this week. so i have to study really hard. Either i can't update in the weekends or i would update but they are short! cheer up it's only for 3 weeks! but after the exams i promised i would update possibly longer and i will update at my usual time the Thursdays and Fridays. Please keep on reading my story. anyways I will update this chapter so that you can read something until next week. So here it goes! chapter 15! Warning it has a very sad news.**

**Edward POV:**

I opened my eyes only to close them again. _Light! It burns!_

I groaned. I hate waking up.

I stood up my eyes still close. I opened the door to the bathroom and washed my face to wake me up.

Suddenly i got this feeling. I stood straighter and stared myself at the mirror.

Then i gasped.

''Della's not here!'' I exclaimed.

I ran out of the bathroom and searched Della's room only to find her bed empty and clean.

I snorted. Girls with OCD's **(AN: It's not Obsessive Cullen's Disorder it's Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.)**

I ran again and searched the kitchen, the living room, the play area, even Emmett's room.

I shuddered. I will never go to his room ever again. Let's just say i think i saw a rat.

I saw Carlisle and Alice at the living room after i searched Emmett's sewer- i mean room.

''Emmett? Have you ever thought of something very useful like, oh i don't know, cleaning your room?'' I tell him.

''Not yet my brother. Not yet.'' He says seriously.

Me, Carlisle and Alice looked at him with the _'what the hell are you talking about?'_ face.

''What? I haven't thought about it yet.'' He says.

We rolled our eyes.

''Carlisle. Have you seen Della?'' I asked him.

''No.'' He says.

''Oh Yeah! Della told me to tell you she's meeting a friend when she's really going to the spa.'' Emmett says.

''WHAT!?!?!?!?!'' Alice screamed.

''Emmett i really don't think Della told you to say that.'' I said. **(AN: Emmett is very dumb at times. Sorry but Emmett the life of the whole family. He makes everybody laugh.)**

''Say what? OH! Did i say Della was going to the spa?'' He says horrified expression.

''Yes, two times.'' I say.

''Oh my GOD! Della's going to kill me!'' He says.

''Not if Alice kills you first.'' I say then turned and headed to the door.

''Where are you going?'' Emmett asked.

''Going to find my sister?'' I say confused.

''No your going to suffer with me.'' He says.

''No he doesn't he didn't do anything while you...'' Alice trailed off glaring murderously at Emmett.

''NO!'' He screamed but i didn't see anything anymore because i exit the house before i could even know more.

As i was about to enter my Volvo i heard the door-from the house across the street-open.

I turned and saw my beautiful Bella.

''Hey Bella!'' I yelled at her.

''Hey Edward!'' She yelled back.

I ran towards her.

''So...'' She says when i reached her.

''Yeah!'' I say.

''Look Edward about last night... I had a great time.'' She said.

''Really? Me too!'' I say. _More than great actually it was the best_ I thought.

''Umm...'' I heard her mumbled.

''What is it-'' I say but then i felt something soft against my lips.

After a few seconds i kissed her back. I didn't know what to do.

We pulled away after a few moments. I put my arms around her waist and didn't let her go away.

''Wow!'' Me and Bella say.

We laughed.

''Where exactly are you going?'' I say.

''I was actually going to escaped Alice's 'Surprise Shopping spree' when i ran into you.'' She says.

''When exactly is her shopping spree?'' I asked.

''At three.'' She says. I look at my watch _2:30_ Hmm...

''How did you know this?''

''Della told me.'' She says.

''Wait Della told you?'' I asked.

''Yeah.'' She said cautiously.

''Do you happen to know where she is?'' I asked again.

''She said she had an errand to do.''

''Errand?'' I say.

''Yeah!''

This could only mean one thing. She went to see Jacob.

I pulled Bella to my Volvo and started the car.

''Woah! Slow down Edward! Don't you want to live longer?'' Bella asked.

I laughed.

''Relax Bella i drive like this all the time.''

''Surprisingly that doesn't make me feel better.'' She says.

I hold her hand.

''Does this assure you?'' I asked.

''Maybe.'' She says.

I laughed again.

_**Meanwhile**_

**Della POV:**

''It's...'' I can't believe this. As i look at the paper i immediately think of Edward and He might probably be awake now looking for me.

_Flashback_

_I was in my room fixing my hair. I had to go to Jacob and see if he had my new CD. I was about to exit the house when someone from behind stopped me from exiting._

_I turned._

_''Edward!'' I gasped._

_''Where are you going?'' He says._

_I gulp. I can't say where I'm going he might be very angry._

_''I have an Errand to do.'' I lied smoothly._

_''An Errand? Okay let me join you.'' He says._

_''NO! I mean no because it's a girl kind of errand. You wouldn't want to know about it.'' I say._

_''Oh okay! Umm... Come back soon okay?'' Edward say._

_''Yeah sure.'' I say awkwardly and then left._

_End of flashback._

So then what happened was a long story, short. I didn't come back sooner so he went out looking for me and the first place he looked was surprise , surprise the Black's house. So i think you know what happened next he took me home and i got 1 whole day of cold hard silent treatment.

''Miss Cullen. We are pleased to announced that the CT scan that you took one month ago has a result that says you are in remission. **(AN: I don't know anything about cancer and how much time the result of CT scan comes.)**'' I read out loud bouncing up and down.

''Oh my GOD! I'm officially in remission!'' I exclaimed. ''YAY!! I'm well again!'' I say.

''Now, Now, Della. Doesn't mean that you're in remission that you have to stop coming here for your therapy.'' Miss Stewart said.

''Oh please Miss Doc don't be a party pooper.'' I say.

''Della, you haven't read all of it yet.'' She says.

I look at the paper again.

_**Although you are in remission they are still some chances that your body could create more abnormal blood cells which could cause you to have another relapse and may need to have another bone marrow transplant.**_ It read.

I breathed a heavy breath. Tears starting to form in my eyes.

''Della... I really don't think you should handle this all by yourself you need to tell someone. This is really serious. There is 15 to 70% that you would survive but if you don't...'' She trailed off.

''I can handle it myself.'' I snapped.

''You can be brave on the outside but i bet with all my money that you don't show everything. You need help. Sure a M.U.D worked this time but what if it doesn't the next?''

A M.U.D is a Matched Unrelated Donor. Someone was kind enough to donate some of her bone marrow to me. But doctor Stewart says that having an Unrelated donor is riskier than having a related donor.

I don't reply because i am not ready to discuss to how i would die.

The last time i had transplant. I had to go to the saloon to ask for a wig that looks exactly like my hair. And i had to say that i was in a sleep over with my best friend. But of course i got my best friend to say that i was at her house for 3 days without anyone Knowing i had an AML.

Okay so you got me. I have Acute Myeloid Leukemia or in other words AML. It's where a person's-or preferably my-body create abnormal white blood cells that accumulate in the bone marrow and it interferes in the body's production of normal blood cells. I was diagnosed with this when i was 9 years old. And ever since I've been meeting different doctors in Briton.

But now i am currently a number 1 customer here at this clinic. I don't go to a real hospital in hopes on refraining this news to spread out. Well more to my family. So far i have gone to more than 6 relapse. And the solution? Get a blood transfusion. It has been a pain in the butt for more that 6 years. Now that I'm 16 well it just gets worst and worse.

''It'll be okay. I'm going to be fine.'' I say.

''You keep on telling your self that.'' She says.

''I thought you're supposed to be assuring me that everything be all right.'' I glared at her.

''I'm trying to help you Della! Think of your family! Or more over your brother. Think of what they would think if they found out that you had AML and you're already dying!''

''It's already too late because I AM ALREADY DYING!'' I screamed and left the room.

I stomped all the way to Jacob's place.

''Hey how did it go?'' He asked.

''I'm officially in remission.'' I say to him.

''That's great!'' He says. ''What's wrong?''

I couldn't fight the tears any longer.

I felt Jacob's arms around me.

''I... I... It said that i might go to another relapse and i might not have a M.U.D again.'' I say my voice cracking through all the tears.

''A M.U.D?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''Why would you need a mud? Those are like dirt.'' He says.

I laughed a little.

''Thanks for cheering me up jake.'' I said sniffing.

''It okay. Your welcome.'' He says.

''Bye Jake!''

''Bye Della!''

As i was about to enter the elevator when the other one opened and a furious looking Edward and a confused Bella walked over to Jacob.

My eyes widened in fear.

Jacob's eyes met mine. And i silently begged him.

_Please don't tell him! Please!_

He nodded and turn to my brother.

My brother didn't seem to see me in the other elevator because it was closing.

_I really hope jake doesn't say anything._ I think as i open my car door and headed home...

**(I want this to be a long chapter so here it is!)**

**Edward POV:**

_I am going to kill him!_ I scream in my head.

The elevator opened and walked furiously towards Jacob and Bella following me confused.

''Where's my sister?''I snarled at him.

''Which sister?'' He asked.

''You know very well who. DELLA! Where is she?'' I screamed at him.

''Edward calm down, Jake is that you?'' Bella asked astonished.

''Bella? I haven't seen you in a while. Didn't we just chat this morning?'' Jake said.

''Wait, wait, wait. You to know each other?'' Edward asked.

''Know each other? We're cousins!'' Jake said.

''Yeah!'' Bella chirped.

''Okay don't change the subject. Where's my sister?'' I asked angrily.

''I don't know Edward!'' He exclaimed exasperated.

''Edward?'' Miss Stewart said.

''Oh hello Doc.'' I say.

''What are you so angry about?'' She asked.

''Well ask your secretary.'' I told her glaring at Jacob. I never did forgive him for stealing my toys at second grade.

''What happened Jacob?'' She asked.

''Edward keeps on asking me if I've seen Della. But i haven't!'' He yelled.

He and Doc Stewart look at each other. Jake pleading, Doc Stewart Unsure.

Then finally she looks at me.

''Edward...''

**Ohhh... Another cliffy! I told you this chapter has bad news. Hope you still like it!**

**Oh! BTW what do you think doc Stewart's going to say? **

**Please review! **

**Love you my readers!**

**OTSD101**


	19. Lies, Alice and Wrath!

**Okay Back! With a new chapter. I think this would be a short chapter because well... you know the reason. And Nadin... You're are so mean! Review after please???**

**Edward POV:**

''Edward...'' Doc says.

I wait. Where's my sister?

She took a deep breath.

''I... I haven't seen her today. But if there's anything-'' She says. But i didn't listen anymore.

I turned and ran to the elevator pulling Bella with me.

_Where is Della?_ I thought as i started the car.

Oh She's gonna be in a lot of trouble when i get home.

**Della POV:**

I opened the door.

I tiptoed and...

''Where have you been?'' Someone asked.

_Darn it!_ I thought.

The person chuckled.

''Remember the discussion we had about your private conversation with yourself not being private anymore.'' Edward said chuckling but his eyes were pretty mad.

''Just say what you're about to say Edward.'' I sighed.

''What i want to say? Well how about this... Where the hell have you been?'' He snarled.

''I was at the spa?'' I said.

''Yes. And you didn't tell me?'' Another voice said.

Oh-uh!

What's worst than Edward being mad is Alice being mad.

''Hey Alice!'' I say my voice shaky.

''Don't you 'Hey Alice!' me you... you... abandoning your sister to go to the spa... sister! Yeah!'' She says.

''What?'' Edward asked kinda confused.

''You know Bella? She left me when she was actually going to the spa... And... And...''

''It's okay Alice people like _you_ can be speechless every once and a while.'' Edward says.

Since they were distracted i tiptoed towards the stairs.

''And where do you think you're going?'' They asked.

_DOP! _**(You know what Homer Simpson always says when he does or heard or whatever is something wrong.)**

''Nowhere.'' I say.

_3 hours later..._

''And another thing...'' Alice said.

Here we go again.

''You are to never to the spa without me ever again.'' She says while me and Edward mimicked with her.

Edward was sitting beside me. He was done lecturing me 2 hours ago. Alice on the other hand...

''Did i say that earlier?'' She asked.

''Oh maybe once or twice.'' Edward said.

''Maybe, 36 times.'' I say.

''But you really shouldn't-''

''Go to the spa without you. We get it!'' Me and Edward finished.

''Okay but if you do-'' She says but me and Edward were tired of her rambling so we ran upstairs and closed our room doors.

Guess i won't be able to go to the Doctor for a while...

**Next Day...**

''EMMETT!!!'' I screamed.

I ran down the stairs and looked for him.

I saw Edward.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

''Where's Emmett?'' I practically screamed.

''Whoa! Sis! Calm down I haven't seen this mad since... Well ever.'' Edward said.

''And Pigs fly!'' I yelled.

''What happened?'' He asked.

''Where is Emmett?'' I snarled punching the wall next to Edward.

''I knew taking you to those karate and taekwondo lessons were a bad idea.'' He says.

''They said that taking me to singing, instrument, ice skating and gymnastic lessons were bad too. Where. Is. Emmett?'' I said slowly emphasizing each word.

''At the swans.'' He squeaked.

I let go of his shirt and ran out of the house. No. You could say that i rather stormed out of the house.

I went straight to the Swan's house and ran to the living room.

''Emmett!'' I yelled.

Then i saw him with Rosalie in the couch watching T.V.

''Emmett...''I started.

''Okay! Sorry Della... But yesterday Edward asked where you were and well it kinda slipped. I told him that you were going to the spa. I'M SORRY!'' He said going to his knees and hugging my waist.

''Wait. You told Alice i was going to the spa?'' I say with out emotions.

''This isn't about the spa thing isn't it?'' He asked.

''No it wasn't. But now it is...''I say rather menacingly. ''I was actually here because you did it.''

''Did what?'' He asked.

''You Broke the my Ipod!'' I screamed. ''And oh yeah! You owe me a Popsicle.'' I added.

''It wasn't my fault!'' He defended.

''Yeah!'' Edward snorted suddenly behind me. ''It wasn't your fault that you sat on it and ate her favorite Popsicle.'' He said sarcastically.

''Yeah. Well i tried replacing it before you'd noticed but you did.'' Emmett said sheepishly.

I glared at him. Turned and exit the house.

Wonder what I'll do today?

**Phew! Here's the next chapter. So glad i could squeeze a chapter update in between exams. Anyways please reviews please?**


	20. Blackberry and Messages!

**I am back! And i have good news! turns out i was wrong... My exams are not for 3 weeks but only for 2 weeks. Ooops! Anyways now my exams are done and i am so celebrating... With another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Della POV:**

Hmm... Reading again... I swear i think i might actually be a book worm literally. Anyways today i checked my phone, for like the first time in like i don't know 2 days? And guess what?

I had 30 missed calls and 25 messages.

And guess who it was from?

Drum roll please... It was the one the only... ARO!!!!!!

Sheesh for someone who's supposed to be and _suppose _to have an IQ of a 35 year old man Aro does not give up and does not know the meaning of the word NO! I mean it's just a two letter word that is suppose to give a negative-or in this case positive-answer.

My blackberry _'beep'_ed. Email Alert!

By the way my phone and Blackberry are two different phones. Well for me anyways.

_Subject: How are you Della?_

_From: Your best friend._

_Hey Della! How's my best friend ever? Anyways... Have you met anyone there? Anyone interesting or even in the love interest kind. LOL! I know you would probably laughed at this._

_Anyways..._

_I have crucial news... I saw the newspaper the other day. And guess what? It says that The Revive will have a tour this year! SHOCKERS!!! Well maybe not for you if you planned it. I thought you were in a break? Or is that Aro guy stalking you again? Seriously! That guys needs to have a life. Anyways just checking how my best friend is doing. Can't wait until you get back and bring your new friends so that i could meet them and become friends with them too! Please reply when you receive this! Please????? :( _

_Luv you bf!_

_xoxo_

_Tiffany..._

_P.S_

_I still think my name is really common it's kinda cliche._

I laughed... God! I miss Tiffany.

When we were at 7th grade me and Tiffany used to like make fun of our names, well mostly hers. Hey! I didn't start it.

So there are like... Let's see 1,2,3,4,5,6....10,11,13,14...20 Tiffanys in our school.

SO! The guys that dated those other Tiffanys call them by their last name. So there was this Tiffany who had the last name of Edinburgh. You know the Capital city of Scotland.

So by now you probably figure out that they call all those Tiffanys by their last name so one day in geography class...

One day in geography class we were studying about capital cities. Like Russia-Moscow, Spain-Madrid, Holland-Amsterdam and so on... So... How can i say this? Hmm... Well see Edinburgh wasn't very smart and no I'm not talking about the city but the girl okay?

**Flash back...**

_''So class.'' Mr. Landon said. ''Does anyone know the Capital City of Scotland?''_

_''Edinburgh!'' I yelled._

_''What?!?!'' Edinburgh said straighting up in her chair from her Daily 'mid lesson sleep'._

_''Not you Edinburgh. But very good Della.'' He says.''So does Edinburgh have a good Resources?''_

_''It has a good financial resources?'' I say unsure._

_''Hmm... I think Daddy's doing good in his Business-''Edinburgh said but i cut her off._

_''We're not talking about you genius, we're talking about the city.'' I snapped at her._

_''How was i suppose to know?'' She snapped back._

_''How do i know? I'm not stupid!'' I say_

_''Are you implying I'm stupid?'' She said shocked._

_''Do you even know what Implying means? And no. I'm not implying I'm saying.'' _

_''Well it's not my fault if my Dad is doing good in his job. Is your Dad good at his job?'' She asked sounding like a little school girl._

_''Yes. In fact he is doing very well in the government.'' _

_''What does he do for the government?''_

_''He's a HR and he handles financial services for some pathetic reasons. Like his Boss.'' I say. Carlisle told me to tell this story to people who ask what my dad's job is. It was very convincing since i actually did some research on Human Resources and Financial services. Emmett? Not so much..._

_''Whatever.'' She says.  
_

**End of flash back...**

So it kinda went on like that for about half the period. So imagine this it started from her father being good at business then it ended with me and Edinburgh arguing who was better Taylor Lautner or Robert Pattinson. I know i dont know how it ended like that either.

So i quickly composed a reply right away.

_Subject: Hey girlfriend! I'm fine!_

_From: Your bestest friend ever!_

_Hey Tiffany! I'm fine and Yeah you were right i would laugh at that love interest thing. Seriously! But in other words I've been doing good and also I've met new people. They are called Jasper Whitlock Hale swan, Rosalia Lilian Hale swan and Isabella Marie swan or Bella as she prefers it. They are my best friends here, including Alice cause i have no where to go. I got in trouble just recently because i went to the spa with out her. Again... SHOCKERS!!!! I guess you know Alice enough to know that she over reacted again..._

_Anyways..._

_Enough about me tell about you how are you? and WHAT!?!?! ?!? WHO SAID THAT WE HAD A TOUR!!?!?! DIDN'T WE TELL THEM WE'RE HAVING A BREAK?!?!?! Seriously people should really mind their own business. As usual of course Aro is still his stalkerish person he was years ago. And i can't wait to come back there too! But i do need the rest from all those Lights and cameras. And sure! I would bring my new friends when i go back._

_Luv ya! My sissy from another missy! _**(AN: Sounds familiar Nadin?)**

_P.S_

_Stop discriminating your self. you lack self respect and that is very mean. Not to mention how idiotic it is to think that your name is not nice because it is very common. PSHH! If you asked a librarian on how many books that has the name Della. You'd be surprise at how long the list would be._

_P.S.S_

_Did you know my brother,Emmett, broke my Ipod! I'm going to kill him!_

_xxxx-some one is so pissed right now but still fine-Della._

Then i pressed the send button.

I sighed. _I guess i should read what Aro has to say now._ I think...

**Okay so that's it for today! hope you like it! Please review... Please?!?!?! Please please please please?!?!? Oh yeah!About Della's Cancer well we'll go to that later. Sorry if is was short!  
**

**XOXO **

**~OTSD101**


	21. How could you?

**Back! Sorry it took me long to update again. Hope ur not mad at me please review after this please? please?....**

**Della POV:**

_Ring ring!_

I opened my eyes and saw doubles.

I closed my eyes again.

_Ring ring!_

I groaned. I opened my eyes and saw that everything was fine again. I looked at the clock.

_6:00 am_.

Who in the world will call me this early?

I checked the caller.

_911 Jake!_

OMG!

I scrambled through my blanket which is, by the way, twisted with me.

I stood up almost immediately and tripped over my damn blanket.

I hit the ground with a loud _'Thud!'_.

''Ouch!'' I grumbled laying in the ground. Then my 'ouch!' was followed with a string of profanities.

_Ring ring!_

Oh Damn it jake! This better be important.

I took the phone still in the ground.

''What?!?!?'' I practically screamed at the phone.

''Ohh... Some woke up on the wrong side of the bed.'' Jake chuckled.

''Oh yeah jake! Anyone who would be woken up in 6 am won't be grumpy. Not. At. All.'' I snarled.

''Ohh.. I am shaking on my boots.'' He laughed.

''What do you want?'' You'd think that if you had A.M.L and almost dying, you'd think that everyone-who knows your sick-would actually try not to annoy you. Well you are dead wrong.

''Oh nothing.'' He says.

''Oh yeah nothing! Nothing! Nothing can compare to the nothing of my fist hitting your jaw!'' I yelled.

''Why do you think i would call you in _The 911_ phone? Cause of some joke'' He said seriously.

''So what do you want?'' I asked.

''Doc says-'' He started then i heard foot steps.

I hung up and quickly ran to my bed, lay down and got the blanket over me.

The foot steps got closer and i heard the door creak open.

_Ring ring!_

_Oh God! Jake!Oh please Jake whoever is going to answer don't say anything._ I willed him to do.

''Hello?'' I heard someone answer in whispers. It was a boy, a familiar voice, Edward...

Silence.

''Damn it Jacob! Why are you calling my sister? Are you having an affair?'' He whisper-yelled at the phone. I almost laughed. I was having an affair with Jacob? Blech!

I was sure i was laughing so hard. But Edward was too busy scolding at Jacob, quietly.

''What?'' Silence. ''I... Don't... Know... How did you know that... I... I don't even know that.'' He stuttered.

OH GOD!

Jacob told on me.

Oh crap!

''Leave my sister alone.'' He whispered, sad with a hint of revelation.

He hung up with a _'click!'_

He sighed.

I felt his hand of my head.

''What are you hiding from me?'' He whispered.

I almost sighed with relief. He doesn't know... yet.

I felt his lips on my forehead.

''I'll find out! That lip locked _Dog _isn't going to say anything neither would Doc Stewart. And of course you wouldn't. I'll find out if it's my very last act.'' He says. I know that voice it's sounds...

Oh uh!

He sounds Motivated.

His foot steps faded away and the door opened again then closed.

I sighed. He would find out some how.

And how i wish, for his sake, that he wouldn't.

**Bella POV:**

I woke up and saw that the sun was hiding behind the clouds.

I feel like saying... _'Come on sun! Don't worry no one will hurt you.'_

I sighed. Start of another new day.

Crap! I'm beginning to sound like Alice.

I shivered. I have yet to see the day when Alice is finally rubbing off me!

Just imagine me, In stilettos, going to the mall 25/7-i don't know where she got the extra hour but there is always an extra hour-and jumping up and down almost everyday and most of all dressing up all day! Ahhh!!

I walked towards my window. And saw that it wasn't actually a bad weather to go outside.

I grabbed my keys and change out of my pajamas.

I wore my _'Christmas is coming! What are you going to get me?'_ T-shirt.

It's time to see my dear cousin...

**Edward POV:**

_I hate that Guy!_ I think.

You know why?...

First he stole my toys when we were kids...

Now he is probably stealing my sister away from me. And _worse_! He probably knows something about my sister that even i don't know.

Well...

I am sure going to change that.

Della descended down the stairs.

''Morning!'' She greeted.

''Morning!'' Me and the other greeted back.

She sat down beside me on the couch.

''What's up?'' She asked.

''I have something to tell you.'' I say looking in her eyes.

I think i saw guilt in her eyes.

''Is there anything you want to tell me?'' I asked solemnly.

''No.'' She blurted out.

I grimaced but nodded.

''Remember: if you want to tell something please tell me. I won't get upset. I promise.'' I say.

She opened her mouth to speak but Esme called us to the kitchen for breakfast.

As we sat down around the breakfast table. I stared at Della and saw that she was breathing deeply. Too deeply.

_Ding dong!_

I wonder who that is?

I stood up and so did Della.

I reached the door first and i opened it.

''Bella?'' Me and Della said shocked.

She smiled at me. But it isn't the smile i love, it was sad. She turned to Della.

''Can i talk to you?'' She asked Della.

Della said nothing but agreed.

_What are they hiding from me? Does everyone know this secret but me?_ I thought exasperated.

**Bella POV (Just before she came to the Cullen's house):**

I parked outside the eerily weird white and yellow building.

I walked up the elevator and had a strange sense of deja vu.

Oh yeah! I remember. I was dragged here by Edward yesterday. I don't know if I'm sarcastic or serious.

I walked towards the Reception table and saw Jake working on something.

''Hey cuz!'' I yelled.

He looked up startled but smiled at me.

''Hey Bella!'' He stood up and gave me one of those bone crushing hugs**(AN: Eat your heart out Nadin!)**and in that moment he reminded me about Emmett.

''Jake! Can't... Stinking... Breathe... Let... go!... Losing... Feeling.'' I stuttered out.

''Oops. Sorry.'' Then he let go of me. ''So what do i owe the pleasure for your surprising visit?'' He asked.

''Nothing. See...'' I started.

''What?'' He asked.

''About yesterday... Edward is really upset about the whole... Della thing... And he keeps saying that she is hiding something from him. Now i have a question. Do you, by any chance, know anything of this secret?'' I asked.

He recoiled. And bit his bottom lip. Exactly what he does when he is debating on telling the truth or not. Or in this case what lie he is going to tell me.

''No!'' He exclaimed. ''Of course not! Why would you think that?'' He asked nervously.

I was about to say something when...

_Beep beep!_

It was his pager. It says 911!

''Oh sorry Bella i have to go. Doc is calling me.'' And with that he left.

I just sat there. And thought. Then i had an idea.

I stood up and walked around the reception table and typed _Della Cullen._

_**Patient does not have a medical record here at STEWART'S CLINIC. Please check if you have written the right spelling or create a medical record for Della Cullen.**_

I was surprised usually in Google when you type a part of a full name they would know exactly what or who you're looking for. But in this medical record facility you have to be exact.

I clicked on the box where i wrote the name, highlighted it, and pressed the delete button. I tried again. I typed the name _Della Rosalinda Masen Cullen._

**Patients name:**

_**Della Rosalinda Masen Cullen:-**__A.M.L. patient. Has been a patient at STEWART'S CLINIC since..._

Jackpot! Found Della's Medical Records. I clicked on the _'Patient's status button.'_

**Patient's name, Disease and status:**

_**Della Rosalinda Masen Cullen:-**__A.M.L known as Acute Myeloid Leukemia, Patient is in remission._

I stared at the screen for God knows how long. Then i felt numb.

I scrolled down the page and read about Della's Disease.

_**...Production of normal blood cells.**_

_**Date when the patient was diagnosed:**__ June 8, 2001_

I did a quick math. So this year she's going to be 17! And her birthday is one September 14. A day after my birthday.**(AN: Della was born in 1992. Start counting at 1993 and you''ll see that she is 17 years old this year. BTW! The Cullen's move to forks at 2008! That's why she was 16. I hope this clears the confusion.)**

_**Last visit to Doc Stewart: **__August 6, 2009._

Today is August 7! She visited Doc Stewart yesterday. Jake lied?

_**About Della Rosalinda Masen Cullen's status:**__Della Rosalinda Masen Cullen has 3__rd__ stage A.M.L and has been relaying on a M.U.D (a Matched Unrelated Donor) for the last 8 years for every relapse she has._

As i read this i felt more and more disconnected with everything and i felt salty tears flooding my sight.

I heard a door opened so i quickly printed the page and left before i have a break down.

As soon as the door of the elevator opened revealing the ground floor i ran as fast as i could and did not turned back.

As i entered my car and drove as fast as i could in my truck-sometimes i wish i could have listened to my friends and took the Toyota Corolla car-I thought of Della and what she is going through. I mean A.M.L! That is something to think about and especially when you're dealing with it alone...

I just have one question:

How can she keep this from Edward?

**Della POV (continuing from the last Bella POV):**

I looked at Bella as she dragged me to my room, closed the door and locked it.

After she knew it was safe she started crying.

I ran to her and hugged her and asked what's wrong.

She handed me a paper.

I looked at it.

**Patients name:**

_**Della Rosalinda Masen Cullen:-**__A.M.L. patient. Has been a patient at STEWART'S CLINIC since..._ It read.

OH NO!!!

I read the paper again.

Oh GOD! Please no.

I stared at the paper horrified.

Then i looked at Bella.

''Bella i-'' I started but she cut me.

''How can you not tell us? No never mind that! Never mind that you are in remission! Never mind that you're Revive! Never Mind Jacob saying anything! How can you not tell your brother? The only one that is actually related to you?Your own blood? How can you not tell him?'' She yelled upset, almost mad.

''Bella...'' I paused.''Bella i don't know what to tell you without seeming to be the bad guy. But please understand. I did it to make everyone be themselves! I did not tell my brother this because i knew he would not have a life. He would be watching me as if I'm going to crack any minute-''

''Which you are.'' She interrupted.

''See? That's my point people would be cautious around me that they won't live their lives anymore.'' I pointed out.

''I still don't understand.'' She whispered.

''I don't expect you too. But please put your self in my position. If you had My disease, and i know you are not going to, and you know you would be dying but there is an option of a cure of that disease and there is also an option of everyone not knowing that you have a sickness wouldn't you take it?'' I asked her.

She was silent then and i knew that i was right...

**Okay so this is it! The next chapter! Next would be another chapter. I know you're gonna say duh! But please, please, please review! I want to know your thoughts and i want you to guess what would happen next. I care if you love it or hate just please review I am begging!**

**Luv you my readers!**

**Please review again!**

**xoxo**

**OTSD101**

**P.S**

**what do you think should be down with the Broken MP3 crisis?**


	22. Agreements and flights

**Okay back! Okay so nowadays I'm updating fast I think. Well that's because I don't want to disappoint any one. Please review afterwards and I have a shout out to guerralisa: - **_**Only one way to find out…**_

_Previously…_

''_I still don't understand.'' Bella whispered.  
''I don't expect you to. But please put yourself in my position. If you had my disease, and I know you are not going to, and you know you would be dying but there is an option of a cure of that disease and there is also an option of anyone not knowing that you have a sickness wouldn't you take it?'' I asked her._

_She was silent then and I knew I was right…_

**Bella POV:  
**I stared at Della long and hard.

She broke the stare down.

''There's something I want to ask from you…''She whispered from the other side of the room.

I sighed. _Cancer Bella! She has cancer! Just do what she wants._

''You're thinking that because I have cancer you should do whatever I say aren't you?'' She asked glaring at me.

I blushed.

_Damn it!_ How does she know that? I thought.

''What do you want?'' I asked anyways.  
''Don't tell my brother.'' She said simply and pleadingly.  
''What? Della I don't know-''  
''Please? Please Bella! I don't want my brother to know! He's happy for the first time in years! Please don't… Don't ruin this for him! Please Bella! Please!'' She pleaded standing up from the corner she was sitting on and walk towards me to shake my shoulders.

And she was also breathing very deeply.

''Della…'' I said slowly. ''Are you okay?''

She clutched her heart for a moment.

''Yeah.'' She whispered. ''I just get tired easily.'' She explained.

She smiled wearily to me.

''Please.'' She pleads again.  
''Della! Do you hear yourself? Your brother has been maniacally trying to know what is wrong with you. No one knows about this except me! Della! Do you know what would Edward do if you die and he didn't even know about it? How could you do this to them? You need help Della! You need your brother!'' I told her.

She glared at me.

''Do you think that hiding that I have A.M.L is some kind of party? That it's so easy? Trust me Bella it is not! I just had to keep it a secret for my family's sake. Bella you don't know how many times I was close to telling them everything. Bella a lot! I have been suffering from this condition for more than 3 years! And all I want you to do is to keep it a secret for my and possibly everyone's well being.

'' I have seen how people look at me at hospitals. They think I am so unfortunate to having a disease like this. I tell you I am unfortunate! But to see pity and sadness all at the same time is really annoying! People think that just because I have cancer that I get want I want and I get it pronto! Of course not! We are just like ordinary people with an illness not some alien dominators who would slap you if you didn't give us our way. And yet you still ask me why I keep it a secret. I tell you now Bella that I'd rather I die now and let my family be happy than let them suffer while I am slowly dying and suffer even more when I actually die.'' She said, crying.

For the second time since I pulled her in this room I was silent.

I ran to her and hugged her.

It was so rough for her…

But to keep it all bottled up to herself surely must be unhealthy…

So I say…

''Fine I won't tell your brother.'' I said and I'll probably regret it later.  
''Really?'' She says sniffing.  
''Yes. But on one condition…''

**Della POV:**  
We headed downstairs to find a very agitated looking Edward.

''What's the matter?'' He asked looking at my face when our feet touched the ground.  
''Nothing's the-''  
''What happened? Is there something wrong with you? A fever? OH MY GOD!!! YOUR PREGNANT AREN'T YOU?!?!?'' He yelled at me.  
''What? No!'' I laughed.

Bella laughed with me.

''Then what's the matter?'' He asked.  
''Nothing.'' Bella said solemnly.  
''What? You can't expect me to- I mean I know your hiding- Why can't you just say- You know you can say-Never mind.'' He stuttered and turned and walked away.

I looked at Bella and mouthed 'that was close' and 'thank you.'

She nodded.

This was going to be a long day.

**3****rd**** person POV:  
**A man was standing in his office. Thinking.

_How i can make this work? The Volturi records is losing to that damn company Eclipse! _The man thought.

A woman who is barely 5'6 tall walked straight to the office.

''Sir.'' She said.  
''Yes Jane?'' He asked.  
''Felix is here.'' She replied.  
''Excellent!'' The man exclaimed. ''Bring him in.''

The woman, Jane, nodded and left.

She walked towards the door where Felix was waiting. She murmured ''He's ready to see you. You may go inside.''

Felix smiled and walked in the dark office.

''Sit.'' The man who had called him said.

Felix sat and the man looked at him.

''My name is Aro. Did you get the information?'' He said.  
''Yes. Where's the money?'' Felix asked.

Aro laughed.

''Why of course! How forgetful of me! Here.'' Aro said as he gave the man a check.

Felix looked at the checked and smiled.

''Good. Here.'' Felix said giving Aro a paper.

Aro looked at it.

''Fantastic!'' He exclaimed.

He smirked and looked at the paper again.

_**Medical records in STEWART'S CLINIC**_

_**Della Rosalinda Masen Cullen:-A.M.L patient**_ It read.

His smile grew wider.

''This is great Felix. I won't be needing you services anymore.'' He said.

Felix nodded, stood up and headed for the door.

''Oh and by the way Felix before you go.''Aro called out to him as Felix opened the door.  
''Yes?'' Felix asked as he turned.  
''This conversation and agreement never happened.'' Aro warned.

Felix nodded and left.

''I'll find you.'' Aro said aloud to his hunted but mostly to himself. ''And I know where you are.'' He laughed darkly.

He pressed a button on his phone.

''Yes sir?'' A female voice said.  
''Jane. I want you to arrange a flight for me next week. If not sooner.'' Aro said feeling giddy inside.  
''Of course sir. Where would you like to fly to?'' She asked.  
''Forks, Washington.''

**Carlisle POV:  
**_Ring ring! _

''Hello?'' I answered.  
''Hey Carlisle!'' A very familiar voice said.  
''Caius my friend. What a pleasant surprise! What brings this phone call?'' I asked.  
''I have news. Eclipse wants to propose something new to revive.'' He said.

I glowered.

''Look Caius-''  
''I know they are on break. But this there is another thing. It's in the newspapers here at Briton.'' He says.  
''What is it?'' I asked my stomach twisting.  
''Aro is flying to Washington.''  
''WHAT?!?!?!'' I screamed.  
''What the hell Carlisle??? Calm down and stop screaming at the phone.''  
''Calm down? Caius how can I calm down Aro of Volturi records is coming here to Washington! This makes him closer to us and-'' I stopped abruptly when I realized something.  
''Carlisle what is it?'' Caius asked.  
''He knows where we are!'' I said a i had a great realization.  
''Maybe. What are you going to do?'' He asked.  
''When did you say the tour will take place?''

**Okay so that's 'the next chapter'! Please review! Love you guys so much! Please review! Please? With cherry ,sprinkles, chocolate chips and Edward and Jacob on top? Please? Anyways review again.**

**Love you guys!**

**~OTSD101**

**P.S No one did tell me what to do to that broken MP3 crisis. I'll write about it in the next chapter.  
Review again guys!**


	23. A tour? Who said anything about a tour?

**It's me again! Hope you liked the other chapter! So I'll stop talking now and let you read on. Oh! Before I go. I have a shout out to **_**Jasper's Baby Angel**_**:- **_Hmm… That's something to think about but… You have to read on to know what happens…_** P.S (This is a shout out to everybody who's reading my story) Please review I want to know you thoughts and your opinions. I also want to know what you think would happened next. I care if you like my story or not! So please review my Beloved readers…**

**BTW in case your wondering why I put this Previously thing in my story out of the blue. Well it's because it's a continuation. Sorry if this offends you but this only for your information… Carry on…**

_Previously…''Aro is flying to Washington.'' ''WHAT?!?!?!'' I screamed. ''What the hell Carlisle??? Calm down and stop screaming at the phone.'' ''Calm down? Caius how can I calm down Aro of Volturi records is coming here to Washington! This makes him closer to us and-'' I stopped abruptly when I realized something. ''Carlisle what is it?'' Caius asked. ''He knows where we are!'' I said a i had a great realization. ''Maybe. What are you going to do?'' He asked. ''When did you say the tour will take place?''…_

**Bella POV:  
**It was very agonizing that I had to keep Della's secret. Edward asked me about it while Della and Emmett were arguing about that broken MP3 crisis they had…

**************

''Emmett for the last time! It's not my responsibility whether or not you buy me a new MP3! I'm just telling you I am certainly not please with what you did.'' Della said to Emmett.

Apparently Edward wanted to take advantage of Della's distraction for the moment.

''Bella what happened upstairs?'' He asked.

I pursed my lips. He was looking at me straight in the eye with his piercing emerald green eyes.

I looked away remembering my promise.

''Nothing.'' I replied.  
''It doesn't sound like nothing.'' He said calmly.

I felt his finger under chin as he turned my face to face him again…

''Please tell me.'' He said leaning closer.

I stopped breathing.

''Please?'' He asked. Leaning even closer.

I shook my head.

''Oh please Bella? Please? I need to know.'' He said his lips brushing against mines.

My will shattered right there and then and I almost said it but then…

''OH GOD!!! Emmett!'' Della screamed.

Me and Edward turned to see Emmett looking bewildered and Della looking ridiculously angry.

''STOP! JUST STOP! OKAY?'' She screamed at him some more.

I looked at her in terror.

_One of the side affects…_

I ran to her and held her as she tried to control herself.

Edward and Emmett were looking at each other with confusion.

''What did you do?'' I asked Emmett.  
''Nothing! I asked her what kind of MP3 she wanted and she just went all pissed and screamed.'' He said.

Edward looked at him.

''How many times did you asked it?'' He asked Emmett knowingly.

Emmett looked at Edward in disbelief.

''How can you say that?? I only asked it once!'' He exclaimed.

Edward raised his eyebrows.

''Fine! 5 times! Happy?'' He yelled.

I almost laughed it if weren't for Della.

''Della sweetie are you okay?'' I asked.  
''Yeah I'm fine.'' She said.  
''Kids! I have Bad news!'' Carlisle said.  
''No!'' Della groaned and I'm pretty sure I did too. I've had enough of bad news in one day.  
''What is it?'' Edward asked cautiously.  
''Aro's coming to Washington.'' He said.  
''WHAT?!?!'' Me, Della, Emmett and Edward asked.

Carlisle just bowed his head.

''Yes. And I am very sorry to say that I have more bad news. We're going back to Briton.'' He said.

It took me a while to process what Carlisle just said… _We're… going… back… to… Briton!_ But That means…

''No!'' I yelled.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

''I know love. I don't want to go either. But we don't have a choice. If Aro finds us who knows what he'll do.'' He whispered holding me tight in his chest.  
''I know.'' I groaned.  
''What?'' I heard Someone say with agony in her voice.

I turned to Della.

''I can't go.'' I heard her whisper.  
''What?'' Carlisle asked.  
''Nothing.'' She sighed.

She looked at me. Pleading.

What can I do?

''Are you sure you have to go now? Maybe it's just a false alarm.'' I suggested.

I didn't just do this to prevent Edward from leaving… But also for Della's sake.

''I wish but I am sorry to say that it's not.'' Carlisle said hanging his head.

I started hyperventilating.

''Shh… Calm down love.'' He said trying to calm me down.  
''No I'm fine.'' Then I looked at Della.

I suddenly knew what she wanted from me.

_She can't fly anywhere with that illness in her.  
_

''I have an idea!'' Della said.

We looked at her.

''See… We all know that we have love ones here.'' At that Edward tighten his hold on me. ''And we can't just leave them'' She continued. '' So… why can't they just come with us?'' She asked.

I pondered this option.

''I… I don't know Della-'' I say.  
''Why not? I mean you are our no. 1 fans aren't you?'' With that everyone laughed.  
''See Della-''  
''If you're wondering about the money you're gonna spend. It's on me.'' She interrupted again.  
''What? No! It's just that… How about our parents?'' I asked.  
''I'll handle that.'' Carlisle said. ''I'll talk to them.'' He added.  
''The question is…'' Della pressed. ''If you want to come with us on our tour?''  
''What?!?!'' A familiar voice yelled.

I turned.

''Are you kidding?'' Rose said as entered the house with Jasper. ''Of course we'd want to come with you on your tour! Don't we Jasper?'' Rosalie asked.  
''Sure!'' Jasper said.  
''What's going on here?'' Alice said descending down the stairs.  
''We're going back to Briton for a tour.'' Carlisle said.  
''WHAT!?!?'' Alice screamed. '' But- But…'' She stammered.  
''How about Jasper?'' She asked.  
''They're coming with us.'' Della assured her.  
''But , Are you okay with this Della? I mean you are the one who wanted to come here.'' Alice said to Della.  
''I don't have a choice Alice.'' She said back in a whisper.

Alice nodded.

''Excuse me.'' Della said.

She took her car keys and walked out the door.

''I better go with her.'' Edward said alarmed, letting go of my waist.

I stopped him.

''No. Let me.'' I say.

He looked at me bewildered.

''It's okay sweetie. Everything will be alright.'' I say to him pressing my lips to his.

He sighed and I parted my lips from his.

''I'll be right back.'' I say.

He sighed again but nodded and let me go… But not before a kiss though.

I smiled through his lips and parted from him.

I ran out of the house to catch Della.

I saw her entering her mini cooper which is by the way is such an awesome car!

''Wait!'' I called out to her.

She stopped.

She was crying.

I ran to her. I seem to be doing that a lot today.

''Shh… Honey it's okay! I'll be there I promise.'' I said.

She nodded.

''Thank you.'' She said hugging me.  
''Where are you going?'' I asked.  
''Where do you think I'm going?'' She said sarcastically.

I remembered the paper…_ Next schedule to STEWART'S CLINIC:- Augusts 8._

I got back from my trance and saw that Della was already in the car, starting it.

''Where do you think you're going without me?'' I say.  
''Darn it!'' She grumbled.

I smirked, happy that she remembered our deal.

_**Flashback…  
**__''Fine! I won't tell your brother.''  
''Really?'' She sniffed.  
''Yes. But on one condition…'' I say.  
''What is it?'' She asked._

_I grinned evilly._

''_You can't go anywhere without me.'' I say.  
''What? Even in the toilet?'' She asked.  
''Eww no! Not like that. I mean like you can't go anywhere without me not even to the hospital or spa.'' I say.  
''I'm already banned at the spa without Alice so it wouldn't really matter.'' She shrugged._

_I laughed._

_**End of Flashback…**_

''Hello?'' Della said snapping her fingers at me.  
''What?'' I asked.  
''You coming or not?'' She said clearly irritated as she remembered our deal.

_If you want me to stop following you… You have to tell your brother…_ I said to her.

''Yes!'' I yelled running to the other side of the car.

I opened the door to the passenger side and hopped in.

Once I closed the door Della sped off through the street and to the highway.

''God! Della slow down! We're not going to be late!'' I yelled.  
''I know! But I always drive like this.'' She answers laughing.  
''Do you know that Edward drives like this too?'' I asked.

She laughed.

''He should.'' She said still laughing. ''He taught me how to drive.''

I knew it!

''He thought you how to drive?'' I asked.  
''Yeah! You don't sound very surprise to me.'' She said.  
''Oh I'm very- Yeah! I'm not not surprise.'' I say.

We laughed.

Maybe this day won't be so bad after all…

**3****RD**** person's POV:  
**While Della and Bella are on their way to the Clinic. At the same time in Briton Aro is on his way to the airport…

_Ring ring!_

''Hello?'' Aro answered.  
''Aro is this true? You're going to Washington?'' Marcus asked.  
''Ah! Yes Boss! I'm about to offer you something that you've always wanted before.'' He said.  
''What is it?'' Marcus asked.  
''The Revive.'' He grinned.  
''And how, may i ask, will you do that?'' Marcus said.  
''I have my ways my dear friend.'' Aro said...

As they talked about their greed for power, Well they don't exactly know there are greedy well you know what I mean, Another company, not far from Volturi records, were discussing about the tour that was going to happen…

''I think that's a great idea!'' One, who was called James, said.  
''I think so too, but I'm afraid we can't force them. After all they are in their break.'' Their head officer, Victoria, said.  
''Don't give us that crap Victoria! We know you want to beat that Volturi records just as much as we do.'' Laurant said.  
''Guys.'' Victoria said calmly. Not only till then did she realized that what she just had said was literal as she was talking to the two man. ''We can't force them into anything. All we have to do is wait for Carlisle's call.''  
''What if he doesn't call us?'' Rachel said.

Victoria turned to her.

''I believe Carlisle is more mature than that.'' Victoria replied.  
''But-'' James said but Victoria cut him off.  
''This meeting is over. Ladies.'' She said looking at the women in the room. '' Gentlemen.'' She said nodding to the men. ''You may proceed with your work.''

She left the meeting room and headed to her office.

There was a blinking light on her fax machine. Someone was sending her a fax.

She pressed entered and a paper started being processed inside the machine and exit at the other side.

She took the paper.

_**From : Carlisle Cullen.**_

_**It is my sincere apology for not calling you as we have a bit of a phone crisis at our house at the moment. But my Children would like to accept the tour offering you've given us. Please just fax the schedule and timings of the tour, and where exactly we're going, to fax no. 4587. We would be honored to be in a tour. Once we arrived at Briton perhaps we could talk more about the tour and the check deals…**_

_**My sincere greetings.**_

_**Carlisle Cullen.**_

By this time Victoria was grinning.

But there is something in her guts that says that something bad will happen...

**Okay! Done! So the holidays have finished-BOOOHOO!- so I won't be updating like lightning! But please I am begging! Please, please, please! Review I need you guys and I need your opinions. If you like my story or not? If you know what's going to happen or not? Please review! You have any suggestions? Just tell people!  
**

**Love you my readers!**

**Love~ OTSD101**


	24. Airports and Assasin like missions

**Hey you guys! You know who I'm saying! Yes you! You know what you did! Uh-huh! Yes you did! You reviewed to my chapter! And I am very flattered that people are still reading! I think I have a tear in my eye. Anyways I have a shout out to 3 people!**

_Alwaystruetoyou__**- You are actually close! Very… I think the Mall demolish thing is so funny! Maybe you should put that in your story it's so funny! And thanks for reviewing! Please review for this too! **_

_Twilight saga nerd__**- Thank you for reviewing! Thanks for liking my story! I hope I can update fast too! With all the school work and all… **_

_Jasper's Baby Angel__**-Your welcome… And yeah! I live at U.A.E but that's all I can say! Sorry but I don't put that information! I think its cool your home schooled but it's also fun in a private school! Hope you have fun!**_

_**P.S (This is for everyone!) Please review! A suggestion, comments, praises anything! Please review after this! It would mean so much to me! And Christmas is coming! I think I'll have a holiday in Christmas so I will update! Promise! Now on with the reading! Remember: Review after!**_

_Previously…. From: Carlisle Cullen. It is my sincere apology for not calling you as we have a bit of a phone crisis at our house at the moment. But my Children would like to accept the tour offering you've given us. Please just fax the schedule and timings of the tour and where exactly we're going to fax no. 4587. We would be honored to be in a tour. Once we arrived at Briton perhaps we could talk more about the tour and the check deals… My sincere greetings. Carlisle Cullen .By this time Victoria was grinning. But there is something in her guts that says that something bad will happen…_

**Della POV: **  
We were at the airport-**Forks international airport-**ready to leave to Briton. Since we didn't have school. **(AN: Okay I don't know how long school lasts in Forks so I'm just gonna make last at August and I don't know any airport in Forks so…) **And there is a possibility that we won't go to school next year, so we decided to go on this tour! YAY! Not! I hate tours! I mean 3 months-or more-in a bus, being home schooled and overall being with my brothers? Hate it! It's just like how Alice would hate to find her shiny Luis Vuitton bag to get scratched or worse get the zipper broken. Which I had done… By accident… Complete accident… PLEASE DON'T TELL ALICE!!!!!

I am so dead.

Like I need any more reason to be dead-er. I already have my A.M.L that's good enough for me thank you very much.

''_Attention! Passengers of flight 59678 may please go to gate B7 for departure. Thank you!''_ The announcer said.

I looked at my ticket.

_Flight no. 59678_

''Yo! Sis! We're going to be late dragged your lazy but over here!'' Emmett yelled, no, screamed out to the whole airport. People were looking at him.

I put my head down. Embarrassed.

As I reached Emmett I hit his head.

''Idiot!'' I hissed.  
''Ow! What was that for?'' He asked  
''what was that for? You were louder than the announcer stupid.'' I say.  
''Well that's Emmett for ya!'' Bella said.  
''Unfortunately.'' I muttered.

I turned to get into the queue but i hit someone. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I looked at him he had a bit long hair and when my eyes looked into his, they were gold.

''Excuse me.'' I say to him.  
''No, No! My apologies my dear lady. I wasn't looking. I am in a hurry.'' He says holding a very big and colorful piece of paper  
''It's okay really.'' I say  
''SIS!'' I heard Emmett yell yet again.  
''Okay, okay I'm coming!'' I yell back.  
''Good luck!'' I say to the guy.  
''Thank you. Have a nice flight!'' He says. Chivalry is so not dead.

I turned and saw my brothers and sister and friends already at the queue.

''Who was that guy?'' Bella asked.  
''I don't know I bumped into him. Literally.'' I say to her.  
''I don't know Della. There's something about him that makes me… I don't know… Very scared.''

I laughed.

''Come one Bells! Surely that man can't do no harm.'' I assure her.  
''I'm not so sure.'' She murmured.  
''Bella! Della come on!'' Edward yelled.

We ran to him and he swung his arm over me and Bella's shoulders.

''Ah! My girls!'' He exclaimed.

Me and Bella looked at each other.

Me and Bella punched Edward on his shoulders.

''Ow!'' He said rubbing both his shoulders.

We laughed and ran.

We passed to the metal detector door way thing. And finally entered the plane.

''_Hello passengers this is your pilot speaking…''_ The pilot said.

I stared at the window.

I felt someone take my hand.

I turned and saw Edward smiling at me.

Another hand took mines in the other side.

Bella smiled reassuringly to me.

I nodded.

I took both their hands and pulled all the way until they were holding each other's hands.

I stood up and ushered Bella to take my seat.

She stood up and sat down next to Edward.

''You're suppose to be with him, not me.'' I whispered to her.

She smiled again and looked at Edward.

He kissed her on lips.

I smiled and looked at the window.

_You never see him happy like this anymore._ I thought.

But something, and I hope I'm wrong, But there is something _Big!_ That is going to happen. And I fear that it might be Terrible…

**Bella POV:  
**Edward kissed me on the lips.

I smiled and leaned in for some more.

Crap! Who cares about the pilot speaking?

I reached out and put my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

He put his hands on my waist holding me in place.

I think I was in heaven when I was with him.

So in cloud nine that I didn't see the Put-your-belt-on sign lit up.

''Ahem! Sorry for interrupting you PDA but I think you should put your seat belts on.'' Della said tapping on my shoulder.  
''Oops. Sorry.'' I say pulling away from Edward unwillingly and putting my damned seatbelt.

Edward chuckled and put on his seat belt but did not let go of me.

I looked at Edward and saw his eyes were grave.

''Aren't you excited?'' I asked him touching his face.  
''Yes I am very! But I can't help but think there's something wrong.'' He says.

I put my hand down to my lap and looked away.

''Bella what's wrong?'' Edward asked.

I didn't answer.

I felt his finger on my chin as he tilted my face so I was looking at him.

I kept my eyes down.

''You think that i think we're.'' He said gesturing to the two of us. ''Is wrong?''

I didn't answer.

Then his arms were suddenly around me.

''Oh Bella! I don't think this is wrong! I like you very much! You are the best thing that happened to me.'' He said letting go of me.

He looked at something behind me.

''Except my sister of course.'' He winked at me.

I laughed and looked at Della and I saw she was grinning.

''_Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to take off. Please ensure that you have put on your seatbelt, Your seat positioned correctly and mini tables in front of you closed.'' _The pilot said.

I sat in my seat getting, suddenly, very agitated.

Edward held my hand.

I grinned at him.

These next few hours in the sky will be the best one ever…

**3rd person POV:  
**Aro Volturi walked across the crowded airport of Forks called **Forks international airport**.

The name of the airport he was anticipating but the people, no not really.

He was looking at a map very excited on seeing the _real_ Revive and they won't even know it.

He wasn't looking where he was going. And he bumped into something.

He looked up and saw a girl with a pair of Green eyes.

''Excuse me.'' The girl said to him.  
''No, No! My apologies my dear lady. I wasn't looking. I am in a hurry.'' Aro said kindly.  
''It's okay really.'' The girl says.  
''SIS!'' I very loud voice called out.  
''Okay, okay I'm coming!'' The girl yelled back.  
''Good luck!'' She tells him.  
''Thank you. Have a nice flight!'' He said back to her.

As soon as she returned to her brother. Aro turned and exit the airport. He still felt the adrenaline rush inside him. And he was quite happy. He was about to discover the identities of the very secretive Revive.

This is going to be the greatest day of his life…

**Della POV:  
**The put-on-your-seatbelt-sign blinked.

I looked at Bella and Edward. They were asleep.

Edward with his mouth open.

And Bella…

Well Bella was even more interesting when she's asleep then she could ever be when she's awake.

She talks.

And not only that, she talks about the past or the present or mostly about my brother.

I snickered. If she knew she would never sleep again. She'd probably be a vampire if i tell her.

''Apples are my favorite fruit _mom_! Not orange!'' She mumbled.

Figures. She always did like my apple pies.

''Shushi… Hate sushi… Who likes raw fish anyways?" she whispered asked in her sleep.

I laughed quietly as I reached over both of them and put on their seat belts.

''I love his green eyes.'' She mumbled yet again about my brother.

The first was that my brother had-And I quote- 'Strong muscles.'

Gross. I mean what does that even mean? Seriously. That's my brother, not a wrestler.

Second was that my brother has-I quote-'Sexy wild hair.'

Grossness to the tenth power. It could be a compliment, but hearing things like that about my brother is just plain disgusting.

I shuddered. Maybe listening to this things isn't so great after all. Yuck!

''_Ladies and gentlemen we are about to land at London Heathrow Airport.''_ The Pilot said.

Then _Blah Blah Blah! _ Who cares?

I just looked out the window again. I was in total awe.

I never realized how beautiful the sky was in Briton.

God I miss Briton… But I miss the rainy skies of Forks too.

Wellll… Tiffany was going to wait for me at the airport.

When Tiffany heard that I was coming back. She responded with the intensity of any Best friend of the world would have…

With utmost Excitement and Happiness and OH! Don't forget giddiness.

_Flash Back…_

_Beep Beep! My phone vibrated._

_I took it and read…_

_Subject: Can't believe you're coming back!!!!_

_From: Tiffany DUH! Who else could it be?_

_So yeah! My subject title says it all! I can't believe that you coming back! I so totally need to pick you up at the airport! Well that's all really except… AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Can't believe your coming back!!!! =D I know you are probably rolling your eyes as usual. Anyways…_

_XOXO_

_Tiffany._

_P.S Remember I'll be watching you. Though I'm not sure how._

_I laughed._

_End of flash Back…_

So I guess that was overly dramatic of Tiffany… It should be after all she is the head of Drama Club.

In no time at all… Kidding in like 10 minutes we had landed at the airport.

So, reluctantly, I reached over the two love birds were and positioned myself.

I took a deep breath.

''BELLA, EDWARD WAKE UP!!!!!'' I screamed.

They both scrambled up and while on their way they hit their heads.

''Oww!'' They both yelled.

I was laughing my ass off. I mean who wouldn't?

''What the hell is that noise?'' Emmett said angrily at us.

Well he wouldn't.

''Della woke us up.'' Edward groaned sitting back lower in his seat.

Emmett looked at me.

''You went with tradition eh? The old scream-in-the-ear-wake up tradition eh?'' He said in an -old man-talking–to-grandson-as-if-he-was-doing-something-he-had-done-years-ago-kind of way.

I beamed at him.

''Good job Sis! I didn't you had it in you!'' He said high-five-ing me.  
''Classic!'' Jasper said from behind him giving me a high five as well.

Bella and Edward glared at me.

''What?'' I asked innocently.

They grumbled.

We got off the plane.

As we walked through the airport, I heard someone calling my name.

''Della!''

I looked around.

No one.

''Della! Over here!''

I looked around again.

Nothing.

What the hell? Am I hearing things? I didn't know this was also a part of A.M.L

I am having delusions.

Uh oh! NG! Not Good!

''Della!'' The voice said again with a hint of exasperation.

I looked again.

And then I was blinded by a flash of red hair.

''Huh?'' I said confused.

The girl holding me moved back.

My eyes widened.

''Tiffany!'' I yelled hugging her.  
''Hi Della! So good to see you again!'' She said grinning.

Then she looked at me and me with her.

''What have you been doing?'' We both asked together.

We laughed.

Tiffany didn't change much she's still skinny like a skeleton. She is very conscious about her weight and figure, which is weird because she doesn't have a weight or a figure.

''Look at you.'' She said.

I twirled for her.

''It's only been a year and yet… You've changed so much! What happened you became fuller, stronger, prettier, and Sexier!'' She yelled.  
''Shh!'' I hushed her. ''You want a microphone?'' I asked sarcastically.  
''Sorry.'' She said sheepishly.  
''How about you!'' I exclaimed. ''You still look the same. Still a living mummy.'' I said.  
''Why thank you.'' She grinned at me.

Someone cleared their throat.

I turned. I almost forgot about the others.

''Oh yeah! Tiff, this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend. Jasper, Alice's Boyfriend. And Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. They are the friends I was telling you about.'' I said.

Tiffany looked at them, and then grinned.

''Nice to meet you.'' She said to them. ''Do they know?'' She whispered to me still looking at them.

I nodded.

''Well welcome to the family.'' She said cheerfully.

The others grinned at her.

''Oh my God Bella! The others will be so happy to see you!'' Tiffany said pulling me out of the airport and into a limousine.  
''What others?'' I asked pulling back.  
''_The_ others remember?'' She said.

I gulped.

Yes the others. I still remember.

And I also remember Mike Newton.

I am in such a big trouble.

**3****rd**** person POV: **  
While Della is in a horrifying situation on meeting her ex- boyfriend. Aro on the other hand, is facing a very good friend of his-which had been visiting him for the last couple of months-disappointment.

He _was_ on his merry way to STEWART CLINIC. Eager to know the whereabouts of Revive, only to know from Mrs. Stewart herself, that Della has left the country just this morning.

Aro felt his hart sank. He just can't do anything right these days.

He had asked the suspicious doctor where they were headed. But the doctor said they didn't' provide such confidential information about patients to strangers.

He just laughed and got a grey substance from his back pocket.

He held the shiny and sharp _knife_ at her neckline.

''Are you sure you don't want to tell me? Are _you_ sure you want to mess with me?'' He asked chuckling darkly as if the situation was highly humorous.  
''Okay! Okay. They're going back to Briton! Don't hurt me!'' The Doctor said frightened, voice high.

He smiled at her.

''There. That wasn't so hard wasn't it?'' Aro had asked.

He glanced at the empty reception desk.

''Where is your secretary?'' Aro asked her.  
''I don't know.'' The doctor said.

Aro shooked his head.

''Shame. Nice meeting you though, such a waste I have to get rid of you.'' Aro smirked.  
''What? No! NO! Please NO!'' The doctor pleaded.

Aro put his hand on the doctor's cheek and rubbed it.

''Please! PLEASE! NO! PLEASE-'' The doctor pleaded again but it was too late.

Aro slid the knife across the Doctor's neck, cutting it open.

The doctor was silenced. And there was once more an eerie silence that followed.

Aro let go of the doctor and the body limped helplessly down.

Aro made a sound of disgust, he could have made a better job than this. But he'd take whatever he had.

He wiped the knife with a tissue removing the _blood_ and put the weapon inside his coat pocket.

He looked at the woman on the ground, _dead._

_I wonder if I would have to do this to any of the people in Eclipse?_ He thought excitedly.

Then he shooked his head.

He had some business to take care of.

He decided to make a call.

''Hello?'' A voice said on the other line.  
''Jane.'' He greeted. '' I want you to book a flight. I'm coming back to Briton.''  
''Why sir? If you don't mind me asking. Why so soon?'' She asked.  
''Yes I do mind. Just book me a flight for tomorrow.'' Aro said growing very irritated with his assistant.

_Remind me to get a new assistant...._ Aro thought clutching the knife in his pocket, smirking.

He hung up.

He remembered the Dead doctor inside the clinic.

He wanted to make another phone call.

''Hello? This is 911.'' A girl voice said.  
''Yes please. I saw a dead woman here at STEWART'S CLINIC. I don't know who killed her.'' Aro said. He was very thankful that he took those acting lessons when he was still a kid.  
''Okay sir calm down. Will you tell me what happened?'' The woman on the other line said.

Aro smiled a very savage kind of smile…

**Della POV: **  
I am so glad that we didn't have to stay long where the _others_ were. I mean seriously! Meeting your ex-boyfriend is kinda well… Awkward. And worst! Jessica was there. And the worst of all…

_Flashback…_  
''_Mike?'' I said as the same time Edward said. ''Jessica?''_

_They both looked at us._

_When mike looked at me his eyes widen. I saw him glance at Jessica who was drooling all over my brother._

''_Della? Is that you?'' He asked.  
''No kidding sherlock!'' I told him mockingly._

_He walked towards me. Held my face and tried to kiss me._

''_You look gorgeous, babe.'' He said.  
''Nu-uh!'' I disagreed struggling to get out of his grasp.  
''I missed you!'' He cooed struggling harder to kiss me._

_I snorted._

''_That's rich! Coming from you since _you_ dumped me.'' I say.  
''Yes and I was wrong.'' He said looking so not remorseful.  
''And you replaced me with my Brother's ex-crush?'' I seethed. ''I mean I knew you had no taste but ew!'' I said grimacing in disgusts._

_He was still trying to kiss me._

''_How about we kiss and make up?'' He suggested.  
''When I'm better off without you? I don't think so!'' I said and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine._

_He won't be reproducing any time soon._

_From the back ground I heard the others laughing._

''_Come on you guys.'' I say._

_They followed suit._

_End of Flashback…_

''That was hilarious!'' Emmett said.  
''Totally!'' Edward chimed in.  
''Yeah totally!'' Bella chimed in glaring at Edward.  
''Aww come on Bella! You mustn't be still upset about that aren't you?'' He asked.

Bella sighed.

''No.'' She said defeated.  
''That's my girl.'' Edward said to her.

She grinned at him.

I smiled.

Too happy to know…

**Bella POV:  
**After we left _that_ place. We went directly to the recording studio, Eclipse, where everyone was in the hustle and bustle mode.

''What's the matter?'' Della asked the receptionist.

The receptionist looked up.

''Oh hi miss Della nice to see you again. It seems that we have some problem.''

We all looked at each other.

''What Is it?'' Carlisle asked.  
''Volturi records…''

And those two words is what it took for the strange frightened feeling-that i had felt earlier when that man bumped into Della-to come back...

**There! Phew! Done! At last took me two weeks to finish. Sorry I didn't update in time. Thank you for all the people who reviewed last chapter please review in this one too! And now you know how evil Aro is. How dangerous he could be. Well I'll explain about it on the next chapter! Thank you twilightno1fan for being my 50****th**** reviewer and hey! People love my hair.**

* * *

**| Please check out |**

**| my friend's story | Check it out!**

**| Huntedhouse |**

**|By twilightno1fan.|**

* * *

**Please review again comments, suggestions, guesses anything! **

**Love you my readers so much!**

**OTSD101**

**P.S I know! I made Aro bad here but bad guys makes the goods guys look good!**

**Review please?**


	25. A brotherhood?

**Hey you guys! I am so sorry! I was really busy with Christmas and all that thing. I didn't have time to update… So I'll update now…**

**Before you read I want to thank Alwaystruetoyou for reading my story…**

**Review please with cherry and Edward or Jacob on it?**

_**Previously…**__After we left __that__ place. We went directly to the recording studio, Eclipse, where everyone was in the hustle and bustle mode. ''What's the matter?'' Della asked the receptionist. The receptionist looked up. ''Oh hi miss Della nice to see you again. It seems that we have some problem.'' We all looked at each other. ''What Is it?'' Carlisle asked. ''Volturi records…'' And those two words is what it took for the strange frightened feeling-that i had felt earlier when that man bumped into Della-to come back..._

**Della POV:  
**Oh God… What are the Volturi up to?

''I assume you know why Eclipse record proposed the tour?'' Sally the receptionist said.

We shook our head.

Sally shook her head disappointed and a bit unbelieving.

''Please hold for a moment…'' She said pressing a button on the phone. ''Miss Victoria?'' She said onto the speaker. ''Revive are here… Yes… No… Of course Miss Victoria.'' Sally said.

She hung up and looked at us.

''You can enter now. Miss Victoria's office is at the second floor, First door down the hall.'' She directed.

We nodded and thanked her.

Wonder what's going on?

**Bella POV:**  
When we reached the first door down the hall of the 2nd floor. We entered and was welcomed by a girl with red-and when I mean red, I mean fire red-hair.

''Thank you so much for coming here in such a short notice.'' The woman, who I assume is Victoria, said.  
''It's not of any disturbance at all.'' Carlisle said with confidence.  
''Let's get back to business. The matter why we are now here?'' Della asked business-like.

Victoria shook her head and sighed.

''Ah yes. That.'' Victoria said simply with a bit of resignation. ''Please. Sit down.''

We all obliged. And she sat down on her chair. Her chair is one of my favorites, it was one of those moving kinds- _wheelies_ I call them

''Now I suppose we all know The Volturi?'' Victoria asked.  
''The opposing records?'' I guessed.

She nodded.

''Well there's more about then than just opponents, you see it starts with Marcus, The head or Owner of Volturi records. I'm not very good with times, Maybe it was more than 25 years ago?'' She asked uncertainly. ''Or so.'' She continued. ''At that time Marcus Father died of heart attack. And Marcus' father owned Volturi records. Marcus' father's name is Marcus Sr. Volturi. So well Marcus Sr. Died when Marcus Jr. was still very young. And Marcus didn't know anything about his father's business so, Marcus Sr.'s secretary took Marcus to a school to learn, Business Management and _show business._

Also in that school Marcus met some other students, Their names were Alec and Aro. And that's where everything started… They grew up together, very close and best friends. Almost brothers. Marcus promised them that when he was old enough to rein over his father's business that he would employ them. And that's how their brotherhood started.'' Victoria finished.

''So you're saying…''Della started.  
''That the Volturi records is a brotherhood?'' Alice finished shocked.

Victoria nodded.

''The brotherhood was made even before Eclipse was born. Volturi records is known as the most savage, most gruesome, most intimidating, most motivated records of all time.'' Victoria explained further.  
''Why savage?'' I asked.

She looked at me and smiled.

''Because it is said that they would do anything to be on top. Gambling, trading souls, sacrificing, even murder. Some people don't really believe it, they think it's all a joke. But some believes it is true, like Eclipse.''

There was silence.

Murder?

I gulped.

''So what does that have to do with us?'' Della said her voice monotone but I could see the fear in her eyes.  
''You see Revive is at the top charts.'' Victoria said simply.  
''And?'' Emmett asked.  
''Do you not comprehend?'' Victoria asked shaking her head for what seems the tenth time in an hour. Seriously doesn't she get dizzy? ''Ah Emmett! Still the most clueless, most innocent one on the group.''

Emmett smiled sheepishly.

''I still don't understand.'' He said.

''It means that the Eclipse are on the top of the charts for the most successful record company.'' Carlisle said while Victoria nodded. Then Carlisle paused. Pondering. ''Which leads to the same question Della asked. What does this have to do with Revive?'' He asked.  
''Did you not just hear what I said about the Volturi?'' Victoria asked in a very agitated.  
''Which part?'' Rosalie asked.

Victoria looked at us in a very exasperated manner.

''The Volturi Records would do _anything_ to stay at the Top.'' Victoria explained. ''And the number one thing on the charts now is…'' Victoria said tapping a magazine in front of her.

We stood up and peered at the magazine there was a picture of the Revive in their last concert…

_**The successful Revive is Back!!!  
Exclusive! The Revive is having their 5**__**th**__** world tour!  
Inside for more information and a chance to win 2 tickets for the best world  
tour for the year 2010!!**_

''They want us?'' Edward asked.

Victoria nodded.

''Technically they are prepared to kill for you. That's why our team proposed this tour… It is for your safety and the people who know you.'' Victoria said

I stood there pondering.

Then I remembered.

_Flashback…  
It was just days before Christmas. We were outside, everyone was throwing snowballs at each other. Well Emmett did while everyone else tried to dodge it. Me and Della were talking._

''_Della I have a question.'' I started._

_She looked at me with a curious glance._

''_Does Jacob know that you're Revive?'' I asked.  
''Yes.'' She nodded. '' Since the beginning. The blacks are actually the first ones to know.'' She explained.  
''Figures.'' I mumbled._

_She laughed._

_End of flashback…_

''Everyone who knows Revive?'' I asked to be sure.

Victoria nodded.

''Yes you and your siblings are safe as long as you stay with Revive.'' She said.  
''No that's not what I meant. Jacob's…'' I trialed off as I was interrupted by the opening of the door.

_Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear…_ I thought.

''Hey Victoria, check out…'' Jacob started to say.  
''Jacob!'' Della exclaimed.  
''Jake!'' Alice yelled.  
''Jakey!'' I said next.  
''Jacob-y'' Emmett said.

We looked at him.

''What ? Jakey was already taken.'' He shrugged.

We looked away shaking our heads.

''Black.'' Edward hissed.  
''Cullen.'' With the same resentment Edward had.

Edward stood there glaring at him, unaffronted.

''What were you going to say?'' Victoria said to break the tension between the two boys.

Jacob turned to Vitoria.

''Turn the T.V on.'' Jacob said simply.

Victoria turned, got the remote and turned the T.V on.

_**And here is Casey White for the breaking news!**_ The newscaster said.

Then a girl with blond hair and green eyes appeared.

_**Thank you Larry! For today's breaking news, I am standing here in a clinic in forks Washington. The name of the clinic? STEWARTS CLINIC. Today a body was discovered with a cut neck. Let's see what the witness say…**_

And then a man with long-but not that long hair-and gold eyes came…

He looked familiar.

''I saw him in the airport. He was talking to Della.'' I yelled pointing at the T.V.  
''That's Aro, the executive assistant of Marcus.'' Victoria said.

''_**When did you see the body?'' The reporter asked.  
''Just a few hours ago.'' Aro said his face twisted in a kind of remorseful, guilty and sad face.  
''Have they identified the Body?'' The reporter asked, poker faced.  
''Yes. It was the owner of the clinic, Dr. Anne Stewart.'' Aro said.  
''Thank you for the information, sir.''  
''By all means.'' He said.**_

The reporter turned to the camera. Aro was still beside her but the evil glint in his eye came back, and then he disappeared.

I was still staring.

It was like putting 2 and 2 together.

But this is not numbers….

This is murder.

**Della POV:**  
Dr. Stewart's… dead.

The doctor who helped me.

The Doctor who saved me.

The Doctor who cared.

_My doctor…_

Dead.

I don't know what happened but I just chocked out half-strangled sobs.

As usual Bella and Jacob were there telling me soothing words.

And as usual… It didn't help.

''That… That… MORON!! IDIOT!!! BASTARD!!! HE KILLED DR. STEWART!!!'' I seethed.  
''Shh… Calm down… This is not good for you.'' Bella whispered so only me and Jacob could hear.

Now that she mentioned it I am feeling queasy. Calm down Della…

''Since when did you…'' Emmett started to ask.  
''She was my boss.'' Jacob snarled.  
''So? Why does Della care?'' He asked.

I froze. He had a point.

''I… Umm… Care cause I met her. And she's really nice.'' I say.

Emmett still looked at me awkwardly.

He knew something was up.

* * *

After my breakdown, we left Carlisle and Victoria to talk.

Tomorrow we were going to get into the tour bus and well start the tour.  
Bella, Rosalie and Jasper are going to be at the back stage and _a lot_ of body guards will be there. To keep people away from us.

As if…

We were at the waiting area. And all the while I couldn't look at Emmett. Who was looking at me.

''Are you okay?'' Jacob asked.  
''Yeah.'' I sighed. ''Can't believe she's dead.''I mumbled.  
''Me neither.'' He replied. ''It was just like a few hours ago I was with her, telling her I was having a leave, and now, she's dead.''

I nodded. Tears were at my eyes right now. I couldn't let them go.

''Della?'' I heard someone say from behind me.

I gulped.

Oh-uh.

**Okay! So that's it! I am soooooo sooooooo sorry I didn't update for very long it's because, well I was busy with school stuff. So very sorry… I hope you can forgive me… Please review… I want to know what you think of this chapter and who do you think called Della? Well there's one way to find out….**

**Read the next chapter…**

**Please review…**

**P.S I just found out what P.S means. It mean **_**'Post Script' **_**(Who knew?? LOL!!)**

**P.S.S BTW please check out the page I made in Face book…. The link is in my profile and please, if you have a Facebook please be a fan…**

**P.S.S.S I am sorry about the so many p.s.s.s's so this will be the last one, I wil put on a new poll soon so be sure to check my profile every now and then…**


	26. Another one

**Yo yo! Guys! Thanks for reviewing for my other chapter! Please review for this one too! And thank you for all my new readers!!**

_**Previously:**__ ''Are you okay?'' Jacob asked. ''Yeah.'' I sighed. ''Can't believe she's dead.''I mumbled. ''Me neither.'' He replied. ''It was just like a few hours ago I was with her, telling her I was having a leave, and now, she's dead.'' I nodded. Tears were at my eyes right now. I couldn't let them go.''Della?'' I heard someone say from behind me. I gulped. Oh-uh._

**Della POV:  
**Uh-Oh!

''Della I need to talk to you.'' Emmett said.  
''Why?'' I asked.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

''Right. Lead the way Brother.'' I say.

He grunted.

He started walking away when I heard footsteps following us.

''Della?'' Bella called out.

I turned.

''Yes?'' I said giving her a pleading look.  
''I need you right now.'' She told me.  
''No.'' Emmett said pulling me.  
''But-'' Bella started.  
''No.'' Emmett glared at her, which was weird because I never thought Emmett could glare.

He pulled me away.

When we were alone he cornered me.

''What's the deal?'' He asked.  
''What deal?'' I asked innocently.  
''Don't give me bull. Edward knows that you're hiding , but he's too stupid to admit it himself and ask you what it is.'' He said.

This is really not a good time to tell me. I'm having medications. Dammit!!!

''There's no.. .no..nothing!''I said, my voice wavered.  
''You have have 10 minutes…'' He said.

I have a feeling that my secret that I've kept a secret all this years, is not going to be a secret anymore…

_**30 minutes later…**_

**Bella POV:  
**I have a very bad feeling about this…

It because first, Della's in medication, so she's very emotional.

Second, because Emmett and Della came back and Emmett looked shocked and Della just looked sad.

I ran to her and asked what happened but she just shook her head and turned away, sniffing.

Emmett looked at her as she walked away, Sadness, shock and anger in his eyes.

He turned to me.

''I… I… Can't believe…'' He trailed off and glared at me.

I gasped and realized only a moment too late.

He _knew!_

I looked at him.

''Emmett… I…'' I started but he cut me off.  
''What Bella??? How can you possibly not tell us?? You knew all along! All this time, how can you possibly think this is… is…'' He stopped and I saw the tears that I've never seen on Emmett before.

He cried and I held him.

''It's okay, Emmett, It's okay to be okay. You have to be strong.'' I soothed him.

He nodded and wiped the tears off his face.

''Sorry.'' H e mumbled.  
''It's okay. I reacted just like you did when I first found out.'' I said.

He nodded again and whimpered.

''Shh… It's fine everything will be alright.''  
''She's on medication.'' He said.

I nodded.

''We can't have a tour with her sick.'' He said

I nodded my agreement.

''I have to tell Edward.'' He said.  
''You can't!''  
''Why not?'' he asked outraged.  
''Emmett you don't know how many times I asked her if I could tell Edward about her condition and she always said 'no'. What makes you think she would say differently to you?''  
''Because I'm her brother.''  
''Yes, you are. But wouldn't you want to make her feel better, especially since we don't know…'' I trailed off. ''I think it's better if we wait when she tells him.'' I said.

He was about to argue, but I could see reason in his eyes.

He nodded miserably.

He turned and walked away.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Alice asked him.

He looked at me, pleading.

I shook my head.

He turned to Alice.

''Yeah. I'm fine.'' He croaked.

I turned and followed Della.

Where in the world could she be?

**Della POV:  
**I felt miserable, as if everything is on my shoulders right there and then.

Telling Emmett was one of the most hardest things I ever done in my life, more harder than lying, more harder than hiding…. How hard will it be if I tell my I _real_ brother.

I shook my head.

No, I can never tell him.

''Della?'' I heard Bella say.

I didn't say anything.

''There you are!'' She exclaimed.

I looked straight at nothing.

I felt her arm around me.

''What happened?'' She asked.

Then suddenly, I just started crying again.

''I… I… told… Emmett…'' I croaked out.

She nodded.

_**Flashback…**_  
_''You have 10 minutes.'' He said._

_I was thinking about lying again, but then, I suddenly felt my tiredness, my tiredness to everything. Lying, Hiding, Not telling._

_I took a deep breath. I could feel the tears in my eyes._

''_Emmett… I … I…'' I started, but my voice cracked. ''I… have…cancer.'' I say._

_He just looked at me. As if he was waiting for a punch line._

_When he knew, I was not kidding he started to stammer._

''_What… are you… talking about?''  
''I have cancer Emmett, I had cancer ever since I was 7.'' I said, wincing.  
''And you never told us?'' He asked, disbelieving._

_I didn't say anything._

''_What… cancer… do you… do you…?'' He asked with difficulty.  
''Leukemia.'' I said._

_For a moment he didn't say anything._

''_How… Can… you do this??'' He asked, his voice cracking.  
''Emmett, i-''  
''Don't you 'Emmett' me. How can you have cancer and not tell me or anyone about it??? How can you let Bella know and not your own family, Della. Why?'' _

_I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway._

''_I couldn't let you know Emmett.'' I say softly. '' I couldn't ruin your life. I couldn't let you sacrifice _your_ life, just to make sure I make it out through one day alive. I couldn't do that to you, Emmett.''_

_He looked at me his mouth open._

''_If I decided to sacrifice, or whatever, my life. It would be _my_ choice and not_ yours_. How dare you try to protect us from being hurt and not think that maybe you'll hurt us for not telling.'' He said, slightly angry.'' Does Jacob know?'' He asked._

_I didn't say anything._

''_Does Jacob know?'' He asked again.  
''Emmett, I'm-''  
''Don't say your sorry. Because it's already done, Della.'' He said and turned and walk away.  
''Emmett, Wait!'' I said walking after him._

_I ran after him but he already reached Bella, I couldn't tell him anymore._

_I saw Bella run towards me._

''_Della, What happened?'' She asked._

_I shook my head and walked away._

_**End of flashback….**_

I cried again.

Bella tried to soothe me.

I hate myself. How can I do this to my family?

**Emmett POV:**  
I can't believe it, just can't believe it.

I'm still waiting for Della to come over and tell me it was just a prank.

But, of course, she didn't.

''Hey, Emmett? What's up man?'' I heard Edward ask.

I looked at him, thinking what was about to say to him.

How about, _'Nothing man! Hey did you know that your sister had cancer? And oh yeah! Do you know she might die. And oh yeah! Before I forget, She had cancer ever since she was 7 and didn't even tell us. But besides that, there's nothing up man!'._ Nah! Too in to the point.

''Nothing, really.'' I shrugged.  
''Hey something up, Emmett?'' Jasper asked.

I opened my mouth to say the truth when Bella came towards us. And let me tell you, she looked like she was about to start hyperventilating. She looked so…

Panicked.

''Bella-'' Edward said.  
''Edward, you need to help me!'' She said, crying.  
''What happened?'' Alice asked.  
''Della…. She… she… She's not moving, she's just lying there and I… don't … I don't know what to do.'' She cried.

She grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him.

''You… have… to''*hiccup*''Help her!'' She exclaimed.

Then she started running.

And then when I saw her, I just wanted to run to her and shake her.

She wasn't moving, she was just lying there, she wasn't breathing, she was like a… a… dead person.

''DELLA!!!'' I heard Bella scream, shaking Della.  
''What is going- Della?'' Jacob said when he rounded the corner.  
''She not breathing!!!'' I heard Bella say.  
''Call 911.'' Edward said, panicking.

And all the way I was just there, staring at Della's lifeless body.

When Bella looked up and I saw tears pouring out of her eyes.

Then I realized I wasn't breathing and that I was crying too.

Please don't leave us yet, Della.

**Della POV:  
**I heard beeping, _annoying_ beeping.

Wait, why is it dark? Last I remembered, I was at the office and on the floor and crying.

Then… Everything, went all black.

Except for the beeping, it was silent.

I opened my eyes.

''Ack!'' I groaned, when I saw white and bright.'' Am I dead?''

I heard a chuckle, a low and forced chuckle.

''Oh you're not.'' I heard a voice, but it wasn't the voice of my Brother it was lower.

I looked at my right and saw Emmett looking at me.

I sighed. And looked straight.

Then I realized we weren't alone. Bella, Emmett, Jacob…. And Jasper and Alice and Rosalie but no Edward.

Somehow that made me feel better.

''So…'' I started.

They stared at me grimly.

''What?'' I asked.

No one said anything.

I sighed.

''So… What's the verdict?'' I asked.

This time, I heard Bella sigh.

''Look, Della you just fainted. And… I tried… I… really…. Tried.'' She cried.

I looked at her curiously.

''What are you talking about, Bella?''  
''Why?'' I heard Alice said.

I looked at her.

''Look, guys. I don't, honestly, know what you're talking about.'' I said.

I heard Alice snort.

'' That's rich! Talking about honesty. You do not know what that word means, Della.'' She said scowling at me.

I looked at Jasper curiously, but he just looked away. So did Rosalie.

''Bella…'' I whispered. ''What's going on?'' I asked.  
''Della…'' She trailed off.

Silence.

''You told them????'' I said disbelieving, hurt and shocked.

**Oh… cliffhanger! Please review guys! And I'm sorry I didn't update any sooner. Please help you guys! Please be a fan in my page in facebook! **

**Love you guys!! **

**Review again! I love all of you guys who reviewed on my last chapter.**


	27. I can't

**Not to say anything much here…**

_Previously_: _''Look, guys. I don't, honestly, know what you're talking about.'' I said. I heard Alice snort. ''That's rich! Talking about honesty. You do not know what that word means, Della.'' She said scowling at me. I looked at Jasper curiously, but he just looked away. So did Rosalie. ''Bella…'' I whispered. ''What's going on?'' I asked. ''Della…'' She trailed off. Silence. ''You told them?'' I said disbelieving, hurt and shocked._

**Della POV:**  
''Della, I had no choice. The doctors were asking too ,many questions and you were there laying and then your heart rate got straight and then-'' Bella said but I cut her off.  
''But Bella you have no right to tell my secrets, no right! You don't-'' I yell at her. But then when I felt something thug on my chest and for a second I thought I heard the annoying beeping stop.

I put a hand to my chest, clutching.

I look up and saw they were leaning towards me with concerned faces.

''Does Edward know?'' I whispered so softly I don't think anyone heard me.  
''No.'' Bella whispered back. ''He wasn't there when the doctors were asking questions. He was at the reception trying to call Carlisle and Esme, while the receptionist was flirting with him.'' She added and I saw jealousy flash in her eyes.

I chuckled lightly, the pain still not ceasing.

I sighed.

''What's the verdict?'' I asked in an even lower voice.  
''Della-'' Bella said, her voice cracking. ''You were in another relapse. Apparently, if you get too emotional when you're having your medication it might hit nerves. It causes stress which is very bad for your condition. Della… I… We… Edward was very worried. He did not-kn-kno-know what was ha-ha-ppening.'' And that was all Bella could bear before she burst into fits of tears.

She grabbed my waist and held.

I run my hand through her hair.

''Shh… shh… '' I soothed. ''It's going to be alright.''  
''Alright? Yeah totally!'' She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. '' Definitely alright. Just like when you said alright a few days ago and look how blessed you are now.'' She said glaring at me.

I sighed.

I looked at my siblings faces. Their expressions were unfathomable.

And for once… I did not know what to say.

I cried.

''I am so-so-so-sorry I couldn't-I wouldn't-I didn't think.'' I sobbed.

''Why?'' Was all Alice said.

And this time I couldn't tell them I was going to the spa.

I told them the truth.

**Edward POV:  
**''Carlisle!'' I yelled into the phone as if my voice couldn't get into the other line fast enough.  
''Woah there son! I still need my ears. Calm down. Tell me what happened.'' He said calmly.  
''It's Della, Dad. She fainted in the studios. We're at the hospital.''  
''What? Where? Which hospital?'' He asked.  
''HEALTH MOON HOSPITAL.'' I say.  
''We're on our way.''

!

I put the phone down and sighed.

I walked over to the sofas and sank down, My hands over my face.

Then I did something I haven't done ever since my parents died.

I cried.

I cried about everything, My mom, My dad, My sister.

I cried about not knowing anything about my sister.

I cried about my family.

But most of all…

I cried to God not to take my sister.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Bella looking at me.

I hugged her waist. And hid my face. I didn't want her to see me cry like this.

''It's going to be okay.'' Bella said.

I whimpered.

''Shh…'' Bella soothed.  
''No. It's not going to be okay.'' I whispered.

I expected her to argue but she just kept quiet and ran her hands through my hair.

''What's happening to her?'' I murmured.  
''I don't know.'' She said. But there was something off in her voice, like she was… Lying.

I looked at her and stared deeply into her eyes.

I was about to say something when I heard someone call my name.

''Edward!''

I turned.

Down the hallway was Carlisle and a very puffy-eyed Esme.

That was fast.

''What happened? We came here as fast as we can.'' Carlisle said when they reached us.  
''You came here very quickly actually.'' Bella said.

**Bella POV:**  
''So what happened?'' Carlisle asked.

Della already talked to Emmett to talk to the doctor to not talk to Carlisle, Esme or Edward about her condition.

Sounds easy right?

Wrong.

It took a long time of convincing before Emmett or Alice or Rosalie or Jasper to concede with her plan. But they did once I told them to do it for Della since we don't know how long she would live. They told me I wasn't playing fair. But in Della's condition, could you really blame me if I want her to be happy?

''The doctor said that she fainted because of fatigued. And that because she is in so much stress right now, but in a few days the doctor said that she could start being active again.'' Edward said.

Oh yeah! It also took a very, very , VERY, long time of convincing before they conceded in continuing the tour. With her.

''She can still do the tour?'' Carlisle said, shocked.  
''That's what the doctor said.'' Edward mumbled.

Carlisle patted Edward on the back.

''Edward, I'm sorry for what you're going through. I really am.'' Carlisle said.  
''It's ok Carlisle, you didn't know.''

He looked at me again, with those piercing green eyes.

He sighed and went away.

_I'm really sorry Edward. I can't._

**Della POV:**  
''Della, please consider it again. I mean, maybe you can't do the tour.'' Alice said, yet again, persistent.

I groaned.

''YES! I am very sure!'' I said, yet again.  
''Okay! Don't need to yell!'' Alice said.

The door opened.

''Alice! Stop pestering Della. You know she's in medication.'' Bella hissed, poking her head through the door. ''By the way.'' She continued. '' OUT!''

''What?'' Alice asked.  
''Edward wants to speak to Della alone.'' Bella said.

I gulped.

_I can't do this._

''You can do this.'' Bella said reassuringly.

She saw the expression on my face.

She shrugged.

''No you didn't say it out loud. I can just read your face.'' She said and disappeared.

Alice touched my face, speculating. Then fear touched her elfin-like features.

''No.'' I assured her, patting her hand. ''Not today.''

Her face relaxed. She kissed my forehead.

''Still need you, Lil sis.'' She whispered and went.

Edward entered the room and closed the door.

He sat down the chair beside my bed.

He stared at me.

I stared back.

We continued to stare at each other until I reached for his hand and held it.

I sighed.

''Are you okay?'' I said, breaking the ice.

He glared at me.

He contemplated whether or not to yell at me.

''No.''  
''You've been crying.'' I noted.  
''Well…'' He trailed off.

_I think I'm going to throw up._

''Just tell me.''  
''What's going on Della?'' He asked simply.

I closed my eyes, not yet.

''I'm just sick, Edward.''

Well that wasn't a total lie. I _am_ sick.

''That's not all.''  
''Yes, it is.'' I say.

_Ugh! I hate lying to him._

''Stop! Okay? Just stop! I want you to tell me the truth! Dammit Della! Am I not your brother? Is it that bad? Why are you not telling me? Why would you tell Jacob and NOT me, Della? WHY?'' He yelled exasperated.  
''Please, Edward.'' I whispered.  
"'Please, Edward' what? Della? What?'' He said, irritated.  
''Please just trust me.''  
''Trust you? You can't even tell me one thing and you want me to trust you?''

I looked down.

''I can't Della. That's just the thing, I can't trust you anymore. All this time that you went to the spa? Well, I called the spa and they said that you have not been visiting at all. In fact, the don't even know anyone with the name Della Cullen. I just want the truth.'' He said.

I looked up then.

''I can't.'' I say.  
''Why?''  
''Not yet.''  
''Not yet?''  
''Yes.'' I say.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

''I can't trust you Della. I mean, how am I to know what else you've been lying to me about.'' He said.

The sound of his voice was heart breaking. He sounded _really_ hurt.

I felt the tears swell up in my eyes.

''I can't Edward, Not yet!'' I exclaimed.

He just looked at me with total outrage.

''I can't Edward, Not yet.'' I whispered again. '' I'll tell you, just… Not now.''  
''Not now? When then Della? When? In ten years? In the after life? When?''

I cried then.

''I can't.''  
''I can't believe you Della. What happened to you? We used to share everything together. And now…'' He trailed off, stood up and went to the door. ''Keep your secret to yourself, cause from now on, I won't ask anymore. I won't ask anything to you anymore.'' He added his voice cracking.  
''Edward-'' I started but he was already out the door.

I cried again.

_I am so sorry Edward, Not yet._

**Bella POV:  
**After Edward talked to Della, Carlisle and Esme went next.

They went out 30 minutes later with tears in their eyes.

I went inside.

''Did you tell them?'' I asked.

She shook her head.

''Okay, so I talked to the doctor and he said that you would be up and running-''  
''Bella.'' Della started. ''I don't know how long I can do this.''  
''What do you mean?'' I asked.  
''You know what I mean, Bella.''

Silence.

''You were right.'' She said, crying. ''You were right, Emmet was right.''  
''Right?'' I said, uncertainly.  
''I keep on hurting people.'' She whispered.  
''Look honey-''  
''Don't! Don't say it's okay. Don't say it's normal. Because it's not. It's not okay. It's not normal.''

I sighed.

''Yes, It's not okay it's not normal. But listen Della, you did not mean to have cancer. Heck, no one ever meant to have cancer. You have to know that.'' I say.  
''But Bella… I keep hurting people.''

I look down.

''What are you going to do?'' I asked.  
''You already know.'' She said.  
''It's time I told my Brother and my parents the truth.''

**Okay! So that is the next chapter… Sorry if I have not been updating, it's because I was busy with my other story:- **

** The Last song:**

** Twilight version. **

**Please Review!**

**Check it out if you want to! 1****st**** chapter 7 reviews! I love you guys! So my readers Here in:-**

**England's Famous People**

**Please review!**

**If you wanna read my story, it's in my profile.**

**Love you guys!**

**Xoxo,**

**OTSD101**


End file.
